Oiseau Aveugle BLIND BIRD
by Menthes
Summary: This is a Sansan fancfiction where Sansa is blind. Special thank to my beta! Sandor/ Sansa
1. Chapter 1

BLIND BIRD- L'oiseau aveugle

Chapitre 1

**SANDOR**

Marchant à travers le Bois Sacré des anciens Dieux du Nord, Sandor cherchait un coin de tranquillité pour boire sa gourde de vin et fuir l'agitation régnant autour de Winterfell. Le long voyage à travers le royaume l'avait épuisé et le froid… Ce froid du Nord ! Cette sensation glacée qui vous prend jusque dans les os. Sandor s'emmitoufla un peu plus dans sa cape laine lourde et posa son dos contre l'un de ses étranges arbres aux feuilles vermeilles. Il ferma les yeux et prit une longue gorgée de vin. Il s'était vite éclipsé après l'arrivée de la cour au château, toutes ses retrouvailles et ces embrassades hypocrites l'énervaient et le mettaient mal à l'aise.

Un craquement de brindilles le fit sortir de sa torpeur alcoolisée. Sandor se releva doucement tout en dégainant son épée du fourreau sans un bruit. Le silence est une bonne amie. Les bruits de pas venaient droit sur lui. Soudain sortant d'un petit de chemin de terre sur la droite, une jeune fille aux cheveux flamboyants tenait en laisse un chien noir. Elle marchait les yeux hagards et semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

_Elle est jolie, _pensa-t-il immédiatement.

Il rengaina son épée et la suivit du regard. Elle ne paraissait pas l'avoir vu ou tout du moins semblait l'ignorer royalement. Elle continuait son chemin vers lui tenant fermement la laisse de cuir qui la reliait à son chien.

_Si elle ne m'a pas vu, maintenant elle va me voir la pucelle ! Je vais tellement lui foutre la peur qu'elle en fera des cauchemars_, pensa farouchement le Limier, l'esprit déjà remplit de colère et de rires amers.

Alors qu'elle n'était qu'à quelques pas de lui, le Limier se mit devant elle, la poitrine gonflée, les bras croisés contre celle-ci et un méchant sourire sur le visage. Malgré son aspect terrible elle continua d'avancer tranquillement. Les volants de sa robe grise se balançaient au rythme de sa démarche lente.

'' Est-ce ainsi qu'une dame du Nord salue un homme du Roi sur son chemin ? Il fait si froid que votre langue s'est gelée pour ne pas me faire l'honneur de vos manières ? '' grinça-t-il entre ses dents se moquant ouvertement d'elle.

Il ne savait pas qui elle était mais elle l'énervait et il ne connaissait pas la raison de cette irritation brusque. Toute ravissante qu'elle était avec ses yeux bleus pâles et son joli minois, il ne pourrait jamais l'atteindre avec son horrible face de chairs brûlées, il ne pourrait jamais obtenir d'elle aucune sorte attention et même si elle le faisait, cela n'aurait été que purs mensonges de sa part.

Elle s'arrêta brusquement tirant sur la laisse de son chien, ses yeux affolés dans toutes les directions cherchant quelque chose que le Limier ne pouvait dire.

''Serais-tu muette, ma fille ?'' s'esclaffa-t-il finalement, persuader d'avoir réussi sa vile entreprise.

Finalement, ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens et elle le fixait de ses étranges yeux glacés. Ce contact le surpris, le transperça de part en part comme le froid qui régnait autour d'eux. Elle avait une légère voix calme et timide :

''Veuillez me pardonner, monseigneur, je…je ne vous avais pas…vu.''

Les mots trébuchaient dans sa gorge et elle rougissait de sa maladresse mais gardait toujours le contact visuel avec lui.

''Je ne suis pas un seigneur, maugréa-t-il dans sa barbe, par contre, ce que j'aimerais savoir, c'est pourquoi une enfant se promène seule dans ces bois. Ce n'est pas sur. Allons parle, je n'ai pas toute la journée ! ''

Sandor se rendait compte qu'il perdait ses moyens et que la nervosité commençait à prendre le dessus sur la colère qui l'animait précédemment. Il sentait la partie ruinée de son visage se convulser de sursauts terribles et il n'aimait pas cela.

''Je suis venue prier les Anciens Dieux pour la venue du Roi et de sa famille.'' déclara-t-elle en lui souriant gentiment.

_Elle sourit…c'est quoi ce bordel ? _

'' N'es tu pas effrayée, fillette ?'' demanda Sandor qui ne comprenait vraiment pas les réactions de cette fille.

''Effrayée par quoi, ser ? ''

C'en fut de trop pour lui, Il posa brusquement ses mains sur ses épaules et la secoua de rage. Et cette fois-ci, Sandor lui faisait vraiment peur.

''Te fous pas de moi ! Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! Es-tu aveugle, putain ! '' hurla-t-il de fureur. Le vin n'arrangeait pas sa colère.

''Eh bien… Je…je le suis, ser. ''

Sa voix était encore plus faible et inaudible qu'avant mais il l'avait entendue et un silence singulier régnait à présent.

_Elle est aveugle… fichtre je suis un putain d'idiot ! Voilà pourquoi elle a un chien avec elle. Elle ne promène pas le chien, c'est le chien qui la promène. _

Sandor rassembla ses esprits et lâcha doucement les frêles épaules de la jeune fille. Il se frotta le visage avec l'une de ses mains essayant de chasser les relents alcooliques de ses pensées.

''Excuse moi, fillette… Je… Tu ne peux pas me voir, réellement ?'' demanda-t-il maladroitement en étendant sa main juste en face de son petit visage, sans la toucher. Il aurait voulu une réaction, mais elle ne bougeait pas, ses yeux regardaient à présent le poitrail de son armure cloutée.

Maintenant, il comprenait son allure pensive et son cœur se sentait apaisé de cette révélation.

'' Oui, je vous demande pardon si je vous ai offensé de quelque manière que ce soit, messire. '' dit-elle en s'inclinant délicatement.

'' Je ne suis pas un chevalier.'' expliqua-t-il doucement d'une voix rauque de fer.

Sandor se sentait maintenant l'envie d'être galant avec elle mais il ne savait pas trop comment si prendre, lui qui n'avait été que le Limier toute sa vie, juste une brute qui savait tuer et obéir à ses maîtres. La galanterie lui était étrangère et les chansons de preux chevaliers l'emplissaient de dégoût. Il ne trouvait pas les mots et cela l'agaçait intérieurement. Ce fut elle qui reprit finalement le fil de la conversation.

'' Si je ne puis vous appeler monseigneur ou messire, puis-je vous demander votre nom ? '' demanda-t-elle gentiment en souriant de nouveau après avoir entendu ses excuses. Il n'y avait aucune malice dans sa voix.

'' Mon nom… ?'' répéta-t-il. Cela faisait bien longtemps que personne ne lui avait demandé cela.

'' Oui ''

'' Sandor Clegane ''

Le son de sa propre voix prononçant son nom l'affecta d'une curieuse émotion.

'' Je suis heureuse de faire votre connaissance, Sandor Clegane. Je me nomme Sansa Stark. Voudriez-vous m'accompagner jusqu'à l'arbre cœur que j'affectionne pour mes prières ? '' proposa-t-elle en tendant son bras dans l'intention qu'il le prenne pour l'accompagner en signe de paix entre eux. Sansa avait bon cœur et ne voulait pas se fâcher avec un homme de la cour du Roi Robert.

_Comment refuser cette proposition de la part de la fille du seigneur de Winterfell ? Par les sept Enfers ! Me voilà galant chevalier, maintenant ! _ se gaussa-t-il secrètement heureux de cette tournure des choses. Il s'interrogeait sur la façon dont elle l'imaginait peut être que dans son esprit il était un bel homme. Et puis l'entendre prononcer son nom réveilla en lui l'ardeur du chevalier qu'il allait jouer.

'' Je vous protégerai contre les malfrats s'ils se présentent, même si je ne suis qu'un simple guerrier '' promit Sandor avec un effet de voix très chevaleresque.

_Je suis pitoyable…_

Sandor prit son bras aussi délicatement qu'il le put pour un homme de sa stature. Ils se laissèrent guider par son chien à travers le Bois Sacré qui connaissait le chemin parfaitement. Leur allure était lente et lancinante et Sandor pouvait apprécier le contact rapproché avec la jeune fille. Elle était si menue et fragile comparée à lui, si délicate tel un petit oiseau. Elle ne savait pas combien son visage était laid et épouvantable et être traité comme un homme sain lui insufflait une petite félicitée inconnue. Elle n'avait aucun a priori sur lui. Le chien s'arrêta près d'un arbre-cœur et lécha la main de sa maîtresse pour lui signifier qu'ils étaient arrivés à leur destination.

'' Pourriez-vous tenir la laisse de Ser, s'il vous plaît ? '' lui demanda-t-elle timidement.

_Ser ? Fichtre je suis bien tombé en rencontrant cette fille !_ pensa-t-il ironiquement tout en prenant la laisse du chien des mains de la jouvencelle.

'' Merci ''

Elle s'agenouilla maladroitement cherchant avec ses mains la fin du sol sur l'herbe fraîche devant l'arbre sculpté d'un visage. Elle resta un long moment silencieuse, les yeux fermés priant les anciens Dieux. Sandor n'avait jamais été un fervent croyant des dieux, qu'ils soient nouveaux ou anciens, nombreux ou uniques. Le monde était trop hideux et rempli d'injustices. Il en savait long sur le sujet, mais en voyant cette jeune fille qui ne pouvait voir priant de tout son innocent cœur, une certaine tendresse se faufila en lui. Il se surprit à sourire mais cela ne le dérangeait pas car elle ne pouvait l'apercevoir.

Un chant éclot dans sa gorge blanche aussi doux que la brise qui les entourait. Sa prière était sa chanson. Il n'avait jamais entendu pareil mélodie, trop habitué aux chansons grivoises des tavernes et aux chants mornes des troubadours de la cour. C'était beau, tout simplement. Quand elle s'arrêta, Sandor lui toucha la main pour l'aider à se relever. Elle ne recula pas devant son geste et l'accepta avec un sourire radieux. Ses yeux regardaient par-dessus son épaule elle ne savait pas où sa tête se trouvait exactement.

'' C'est très gentil de votre part. Merci de m'avoir attendu et tenu Ser '' remercia chaleureusement Sansa qui serrait toujours son énorme main de sa main d'enfant.

'' Ce n'est rien, c'était le moins que je puisse faire après avoir été rude avec vous. Vous…vous chantez bien…''

Les compliments n'étaient vraiment pas son fort mais au moins il essayait et espérait qu'elle ne le riait pas de sa maladresse dans ses pensées.

_A quoi je joue ? Sérieusement… Je suis un putain d'idiot…_

'' C'est aimable à vous de me dire cela. Le chant et la musique sont mes seules exercices. Je ne puis coudre ou lire avec mes yeux. Vous savez, ce n'est pas évident, dirons nous '' dit-elle en baissant la tête.

Elle semblait s'excuser de sa propre infirmité.

_Sa mère avait sans doute plus d'attentes la concernant lorsqu'elle est venu au monde_, songea tristement Sandor. D'une certaine façon, il commençait à s'attacher à cette enfant qui lui parlait sans aversion ou mépris.

'' Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser de ce que vous êtes, Lady. Votre chant est sans doute le plus beau que j'ai entendu de toute ma misérable existence. Vous avez plus de talent dans ce domaine que bien de grandes dames de la cour du roi! '' s'exclama-t-il d'une lourde et puissante voix tout en serrant un peu plus sa frêle main. Il était étonné par sa réaction passionnée, jurant intérieurement contre son farouche discours.

Elle releva la tête, essayant de la diriger vers son visage. Elle s'empourprait d'une jolie manière.

'' Je… je vous remercie, balbutia-t-elle, nous devrions rentrer, je ne voudrais pas que ma famille s'inquiète de mon absence. Je ne voudrais pas leur faire honte en étant en retard au repas de ce soir. Serez-vous présent ? '' questionna-t-elle, rougissant de plus belle.

'' Je pense que oui, en tant que bouclier juré du prince Joffrey, la reine aura peut être besoin de moi pour assurer sa sécurité et celle de son fils ''

'' Je serais heureuse de votre présence alors. Si vous êtes là, pour me signifier votre présence, tapez trois fois contre la table où je me trouverais. Je saurais que vous êtes là. '' proposa Sansa dans un élan d'allégresse.

'' Entendu, petit oiseau chanteur '' dit-il tout en caressant délicatement une mèche de sa chevelure rousse entre ses doigts. Il ne pouvait le sentir à cause de ses gants, mais il était persuadé que ses cheveux étaient aussi fins que la soie.

Ils se mirent en marche vers le château. Elle lui tenait toujours le bras et se laissait guider par lui au lieu de son chien.

_Si elle savait qui je suis réellement, elle ne se laisserait pas conduire comme cela. C'est bien qu'elle ne puisse pas voir mon visage, c'est une gentille fille. Elle n'a pas besoin de mauvais rêves_, pensa-t-il alors qu'ils approchaient de l'entrée de la cour intérieure de Winterfell.

Il retira son bras juste devant l'entrée et lui rendit la laisse de son chien.

'' Tenez, ma dame. Je vous laisse ici, il semblerait étrange si je accompagnais plus loin. La cour a des yeux, et je ne vous veux pas de problème '' déclara-t-il solennellement en reculant de quelques pas.

'' Votre bienveillance me touche. J'espère vous trouver au banquet de ce soir '' finit-elle avant de rejoindre la cour intérieure du château laissant Sandor l'esprit plein de confusion.

_Me voilà condamné pour les Sept Enfers… _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

**SANSA**

Sa rencontre avec ce mystérieux guerrier dans le Bois Sacré l'avait laissé perplexe. Sa forte voix pleine de colère l'avait au premier abord effrayé. Elle ne pouvait le voir mais sentait sa présence comme une ombre menaçante au dessus d'elle. Puis, il s'était rendu compte de son état et sa voix était devenue chaude et éraillée. Il s'excusa poliment et se montra attentionné envers elle malgré le fait qu'il venait juste de se rencontrer. Il la complimenta sur sa chanson. Quand il lui prit le bras, elle pouvait se rendre compte de sa grandeur et de sa force en évaluant les muscles de ses avant-bras.

_Il doit être un bon guerrier, sa taille doit être un avantage dans un combat. Cela ne doit pas être pour rien qu'il est le Bouclier juré du Prince_, considéra-t-elle tout en se laissant coiffer par sa mère, Lady Catelyn. Elle n'avait parlé à personne de son étonnante entrevue avec le Bouclier juré du Prince, consciente de son caractère inconvenant. Elle se l'imaginait beau et terrible à la fois avec sa voix orageuse. Elle rêvassait sur les contes qu'elle avait appris sur de grands hommes qui sauvaient des demoiselles du joug de monstres et de seigneurs cruels.

_Cette rencontre est si romanesque !_, songea Sansa.

'' Vous êtes prêtes mon enfant, le Prince sera ravi de vous voir si belle au banquet '' dit Lady Catelyn avec tendresse en enlaçant les épaules de sa fille ainée.

'' Mère, a quoi ressemble le Prince ? '' questionna Sansa, curieuse de l'aspect de son probable fiancé.

'' Eh bien, c'est un jeune homme bien fait et, il me semble, de bonne nature. Il est grand pour son âge. Ses cheveux sont faits d'or et ses yeux brillent comme des émeraudes '' décrit-elle, essayant de rendre attrayant le jeune Prince aux yeux de Sansa qui aimait bien les histoires de beaux princes courageux.

A vrai dire, Catelyn ne savait pas grand-chose de Joffrey Baratheon, il était poli et avait un joli visage mais comment juger une personne sur quelques œillades ?

'' Puis-je me faire conduire par Lady, s'il vous plait ? '' supplia Sansa d'une petite voix.

'' Pas encore, mon enfant. Elle n'est pas assez éduquée pour vous aider dans vos difficultés. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai entendu dire par le maître chien que Lady est une bonne élève et qu'elle sera prête bien assez tôt '' rassura Catelyn en tapotant l'épaule de sa fille.

Lady Catelyn aida sa fille à se lever de son fauteuil et lui posa la laisse de son chien Ser dans la main.

'' Par ailleurs, les musiciens m'ont prévenu qu'ils étaient prêts pour ce soir. Vos talents, j'en suis sûre, feront des merveilles auprès de nos convives '' ajouta Catelyn avec enthousiasme pour l'encourager.

Elle était fière des dons de sa fille pour la musique et le chant. Sansa travaillait depuis deux ans déjà sur les vieux parchemins de musique de la bibliothèque de Winterfell. Mestre Luwin l'aidait à dénicher ces vieux documents plein de poussières et le lui traduisait. Il ne restait plus qu'à Sansa de mettre à nouveau en musique les vieilles mélodies et poésies. A cause de sa faiblesse, Sansa avait développé une grande mémoire qui lui permettait d'exceller dans son domaine. Sa fille s'était battue pour aller au-delà de son infimité et elle faisait honneur à la Maison des Stark pour cela.

''Merci Mère '' sourit Sansa tout en quittant sa chambre pour se diriger vers la salle principale.

Catelyn resta un moment dans la pièce, profitant du calme avant le tumulte du banquet à venir. Le silence est une bonne amie.

**SANDOR**

Le bruit. L'élévation de voix bourrues et le bruit d'aliments et de vaisselles entrechoquées rendaient le Limier fébrile et anxieux.

_C'est bien connu, les chiens n'aiment pas le vacarme…_, songea le Limier, un brin sarcastique.

Il s'était réfugié dans un coin de la salle, non loin du Prince Joffrey la reine avait effectivement requis son service pour la soirée. Enveloppé dans l'ombre, il attendait. Il l'attendait. Son souvenir le hantait encore et pouvait laisser sur son visage une parodie de sourire s'il ne se contrôlait pas. Il s'était lavé pour l'occasion mais l'odeur de sueur et de boue l'accompagnaient toujours désespérément.

Finalement, ce fut son chien, Ser, qu'il vu en premier. C'était un chien sérieux qui avait grandi en même temps que sa maîtresse et connaissait ainsi ses besoins comme personne. Il la guidait de manière agile et lui évitait tout obstacle.

Sansa était habillée d'une robe de laine blanche et d'un petit châle gris orné de dentelles claires. Des motifs fleurs sauvages grises étaient brodés sur le bas de son jupon et remontaient le long de son dos. Ses cheveux étaient tressés à la mode du Nord lui dégageant son agréable visage.

_Elle ne saura jamais comme elle est belle, comme elle ne saura jamais comme je suis laid_…

Son père, Eddard Stark s'avança vers elle et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Il prit sa main libre et l'amena à sa place près de ses frères et de sa sœur. Le banquet commença quelques temps plus tard amenant différents plats en abondance aux convives. Sansa mangeait sans aide même si ses gestes étaient mesurés mais maladroits par instant. Elle prenait de minuscules bouchées et malgré sa lenteur, elle finit son repas avant tout le monde car elle possédait un petit appétit. Elle semblait triste, les yeux mi-clos.

Sandor se demandait comment il pouvait s'y prendre pour frapper trois fois sur sa table. Ce n'était pas chose aisé on le prendrait pour un fou et certains verraient dans son geste un acte belliqueux car il était encore le Limier aux yeux de tous.

''Limier, que penses-tu de ma promise ? Je suis désappointé par son état malgré les dires de mère sur sa douce personnalité '' questionna Joffrey, une lueur de mépris dans les yeux.

Sandor déglutit péniblement et se remis dans la peau du Limier.

'' Un joli minois comme cela attirait beaucoup de prétendants à la cour du roi mais vu qu'elle ne peut pas voir la moindre gueule qui se présente devant elle, je crois que c'est un putain d'avantage pour s'assurer de sa fidélité. Elle sera plus facile à contrôler si vous voulez vraiment mon avis '' plaisanta le Limier dont les tics nerveux déformaient la partie brûlée de son visage.

'' Oui, pourquoi pas. Mère m'a donné ce bijou comme présent pour elle. Va lui donner, je suis trop fatigué pour ce genre de galanterie '' exposa le Prince en s'enfilant une part de gâteau dans la bouche d'une main et de l'autre agitant un collier en argent serti de saphirs.

'' Comme vous le souhaitez, Prince '' répondit le Limier en prenant rapidement le collier.

C'était sa chance. Il progressa lourdement vers sa table, un poids sur son cœur. Un fois parvenu au bout de la table en bois, il leva le poing et tapa trois fois. Il vit sa tête se relever de son état de léthargie. Elle ne tourna pas la tête vers lui mais sourit pour lui. Elle savait maintenant qu'il était là.

'' Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Limier? '' demanda méchamment l'un des chevaliers de Stark.

'' Rien qui te concerne. J'ai un présent de la part du Prince pour elle '' expliqua avec hargne le Limier en pointant son index vers Sansa, un rire guttural coincé dans sa gorge.

Sandor passa derrière le banc où s'étaient assis les convives et se plaça dans le dos de Sansa.

'' Tenez, jeune fille. De la part du Prince ''

Il prit la main de Sansa et y plaça doucement le bijou dans sa paume. Elle n'eut pas le temps de le remercier que Sandor était déjà parti retrouver son coin d'ombre les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Le cœur de Sandor battait fort, il espérait que personne n'avait remarqué son état ou sa nervosité et que sa conduite n'avait rien de suspect. Quand il lui avait prit la main, leurs peaux se touchèrent pour la première fois et ce contact lui avait procuré un frisson le long de son bras. Bien sur, il avait eu des putains avant, mais rien de comparable à ce simple touché.

_Je me sens comme ces jeunes puceaux à leur premier bal, par les Sept Enfers !_

Alors qu'on approchait du milieu de la soirée, Sansa se dirigea avec son chien vers un groupe d'hommes près de la grande porte du hall et leur parla. Sandor était trop loin pour entendre leur conversation mais il éprouvait une jalousie grandissante, lui qui avait tant eu de mal à approcher la jeune fille, voilà que de jeunes freluquets arrivaient à discuter avec elle sans soucis.

Les hommes s'en allèrent et revinrent promptement avec des instruments de musique qu'ils installèrent le long du mur gauche en face des tables. L'un des musiciens prit la main de Sansa, la plaça au centre de la troupe et fit un signe de la tête au seigneur Stark qui se dressa de son siège.

'' Mon Roi, ma Reine, ma fille, Sansa, a préparé pour votre arrivée quelques antiques chansons traditionnelles du Nord. Ces chants n'ont pas été entendus à Westeros depuis des milliers d'années et j'espère qu'ils vous feront honneur comme ils l'ont fait pour mes ancêtres '' déclara solennellement Eddard Stark.

Puis il ajouta en direction de Sansa :

'' Sansa, tu peux commencer ''

Brusquement toute l'assistance se tient silencieuse.

La mélodie commença avec plusieurs violons délivrant des airs mélancoliques et tristes. Un tambour rythmant une cadence lente ajouta de la noblesse au morceau. Enfin, les hommes chantèrent à l'unisson à la gloire de Winterfell de voix graves et austères. L'assemblée retenait son souffle, émue d'entendre ce chant oublié pendant des millénaires. Alors que d'autres airs et instruments se rajoutaient aux voix des hommes, une petite voix cristalline que Sandor avait déjà entendu, se rallia au chant, surpassant les autres voix. Bien qu'il l'ait entendu plus tôt dans la journée, il était surpris par la grâce et la pureté de son timbre de voix. Le chant grave des hommes s'arrêta pour laisser seulement la voix de jeune enfant. Elle chantait Winterfell, le Nord, la Vie et la Mort. Elle chantait l'Amour aussi…

Quand le chant fut fini, un silence étrange s'insinua parmi le public. La pensée que les Premiers Hommes avaient écrit cette chanson bouleversa l'assistance qui ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce genre de chant pour un banquet comme celui-ci.

Pour mettre fin à ce singulier silence, les musiciens se remirent à jouer de leurs instruments sur un ton plus joyeux. Sansa les accompagnait toujours et chantait cette fois-ci sur l'amour d'un jeune chevalier pour une dame de haute naissance. Il luttait contre divers dangers pour la sauver et gagnait chaque duel. Sa voix était magnifique évidemment.

Sandor souffla, secouant de la tête.

_Je fais un bien beau chevalier… Fichtre, j'aime sa voix mais je ne supporte pas ce genre de chanson ! Par les Sept Enfers ! , _jura de nouveau Sandor entre ses dents.

Il resta quand même, par pur obligation envers le prince. Sansa chanta encore quelques chansons puis se retira dans ses appartements pour se reposer accompagnée de sa mère, Lady Catelyn. Les convives l'applaudirent à son départ ce qui la fit rougir, saluant au hasard avec sa petite main. La fête battit son plein encore quelques heures.

'' Limier, je suis épuisé par tout ce brouhaha, raccompagne moi à mes quartiers '' ordonna Joffrey d'un ton désinvolte en sautant par-dessus son siège.

Le Limier hocha la tête et suivi le Prince jusqu'au seuil de sa porte où il s'inclina légèrement avant de faire demi tour pour aller boire un coup au cuisine.

Alors qu'il marchait vers la réserve de vin du château, il aperçut une silhouette familière dans le jardin intérieur de la cour.

_Sansa… ?_

Elle était assise sur un banc de pierre, seule. Elle portait simplement une tunique de nuit et son châle.

_Qu'est ce qu'elle fout là ? Où est son chien ? Dans le noir toute seule, c'est dangereux, surtout avec les litres de bières et de vins qui se sont écoulés_, s'inquiéta Sandor en s'approchant doucement.

'' Hey, fillette… '', commença Sandor avant de s'interrompre comprenant qu'elle dormait tranquillement.

Il ne pouvait pas la laisser là, elle attraperait la fièvre les nuits du Nord sont glaciales malgré que ce soit encore l'été. Il se pencha sur elle tout en posant une main trapue sur sa petite épaule.

''Faut pas rester là. Vous allez attraper froid '' continua-t-il espérant qu'elle n'allait pas le détester pour l'avoir réveillé. Elle ouvrit paisiblement ses yeux.

''Oh, excusez moi, ser… je me suis assoupie… '' dit-elle en soufflant. Son haleine avait une odeur de citron. Elle referma ses yeux, l'esprit encore envahit par ses rêves.

Sandor ne savait pas quoi faire, alors il fit la seule chose qui lui vient à l'esprit.

Il nicha un de ses bras sous ses genoux et l'autre dans son dos. Il la souleva aisément sans qu'elle ne s'insurgea contre son geste. Elle soupira contre sa poitrine et reposa son ravissant visage contre son armure.

'' Lady, où se trouve votre chambre ? '' chuchota-t-il au creux de son oreille.

Elle ouvrit calmement ses paupières et Sandor se noyait dans ses yeux presque blancs. Il respirait fortement, ému par la jeune fille dans ses bras.

'' Clegane ? C'est bien vous ?''

''Oui ''

'' Je vous remercie pour le présent que vous m'avez apporté ''

'' Ce n'était pas le mien, mais celui du Prince '' répondit-il un peu rudement à son encontre.

'' Je rêvais de vous, Ser '' continua-t-elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

'' Comment pouvez-vous rêver de moi ? Vous ne m'avez jamais vu, fillette ! '' s'esclaffa Sandor, un rire aussi âpre que la pierre.

''C'est vrai, mais je vous sens. Mes rêves ne sont pas comme les vôtres. Ils se concentrent sur d'autres sensations que la vue : le touché, l'odorat, l'ouïe… Dans mon rêve je vous entendais chanter ''

Sandor resta muet devant cette déclaration. Il la tenait encore dans ses bras au milieu du jardin. Ils n'avaient pas bougé.

'' Gamine, je…'' essaya Sandor avant que Sansa ne lui coupa la parole.

'' J'ai un nom, Clegane. '' signifia Sansa en frappant doucement son plastron.

Sandor ravala sa salive. Il ne soupçonnait pas sa force de caractère, elle qui était si fragile et délicate de par sa nature mais il semblait qu'elle accordait beaucoup d'importance aux titres et aux protocoles. Il souffla entre des dents.

''Lady Sansa, j'aimerai vous raccompagner à vos appartements. Nous n'avons pas toute la nuit. '' expliqua-t-il non sans agacement.

Sandor faisait des efforts pour être calme et poli mais sa nature bourrue revenait lui faire défaut une fois de plus.

'' Excusez-moi… Ils se trouvent au nord de la citadelle, par les escaliers de la Tour Est '' murmura-t-elle subitement rouge et confuse.

Sandor se mit en route d'un pas lourd et rapide, si bien que Sansa déplaça ses petites mains autour de son épais cou pour se stabiliser. Le cœur de Sandor martelait contre sa poitrine à lui en faire mal et son souffle saccadé n'était pas dut à la course qu'il effectuait.

Une fois parvenu devant la porte de Sansa, Sandor lâcha doucement son étreinte avec la jeune fille non sans regrets. Il ouvrit la porte dévoilant Ser, couché au pied du lit de sa maitresse.

'' Nous y sommes, Lady. Aller dormir maintenant '' chuchota-t-il en la poussant gentiment à l'intérieur de la pièce.

Elle se retourna pour essayer de lui faire face et chercha ses grosses mains dans le noir. Sandor les déplaça pour qu'elle puisse les prendre.

'' Je vous remercie de m'avoir escorté, c'est très galant de votre part ''prononça-t-elle timidement.

'' Je vous en pris '' répondit Sandor en hochant la tête. Il n'avait pas la force de la contrarier.

''J'aimerai vous demander quelque chose. Une faveur ''

_Je te ferais toute les faveurs que tu souhaites, fillette ! _, s'amusa Sandor intérieurement.

'' Quelle faveur ? ''

'' J'aimerai tou… toucher votre visage '' balbutia-t-elle en serrant un peu plus la main de Sandor de peur de son possible refus.

'' Très bien, mais c'est moi qui dirige '' déclara-t-il un peu menaçant.

Sandor attrapa sévèrement le poignet de Sansa et posa sa main sans la lâcher sur son coté préservé. Il redoutait quand même sa réaction, mais après tout c'est elle qui lui avait demandé ça.

**SANSA**

Quand elle sentit sa peau rugueuse sous ses doigts, tout son corps émis une soudaine chaleur. Elle pouvait sentir une partie de sa barbe et de son nez. Elle essaya de se libérer lentement de son emprise pour explorer plus en détail son visage mais il la tenait fermement. Il remonta jusqu'à l'un de ses yeux puis ramena sa petite main près de ses lèvres sèches. Sansa était troublée. Jamais, elle n'avait ressenti ça pour un homme. Sandor embrassa du coin des lèvres la paume de sa main laissant un point de chaleur sur celle-ci puis il enleva sa main de son visage doucement.

'' Ce sera tout pour ce soir, Lady '' déclara-t-il simplement, le souffle court.

Toute touchée qu'elle était par leur interaction, Sansa n'oublia pas ses bonnes manières. Elle s'inclina légèrement, la tête penchée.

'' Je vous remercie d'avoir accéder à ma demande, Clegane ''

'' Ce n'est rien, petite Lady ''

Etendue dans son lit, Sansa repensait à Sandor Clegane. C'était un personnage mystérieux qui ne se dévoilait que rarement. Il l'avait porté jusqu'à sa chambre comme un vrai chevalier l'aurait fait : délicat et vigoureux à la fois.

_Il est si fort et si grand ! Un vrai chevalier servant ! C'est comme dans les contes de vieille Nan_, pensa Sansa toute joyeuse au cœur de la nuit en s'agitant dans son lit.

C'est ainsi que Sansa s'endormit aux souvenirs de Sandor Clegane, son idéal chevalier.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 **

**SANDOR**

Cela ne faisait qu'une semaine qu'il était sur la route vers Port-Réal mais Sandor aurait cru plus, sans doute dut au fait qu'aucune interaction entre lui et l'aveugle Stark ne s'était produite depuis le banquet à Winterfell. Il avait besoin de vin pour supporter sa triste vie. Il jeta un coup d'œil en arrière et vit au loin le charriot où se tenaient sa petite sans-yeux et l'autre fille Stark. Elle était emmitouflée dans d'épaisses fourrures mais on pouvait la reconnaitre facilement grâce à sa chevelure auburn. Il fixa de nouveau la route devant lui tout en s'affectant d'un sourire tordu en repensant cette nuit là. Il donnerait tout pour pouvoir la reprendre dans ses bras. Il était bon de tenir quelqu'un qui n'avait pas peur de lui, qui le remerciait gentiment et rougissait pour lui, sans mensonges d'aucune sorte. Elle sera la fiancée de Joffrey et il pourrait la côtoyer quotidiennement elle lui donnerait des moments agréables. Est-ce qu'il espérait plus de sa jeune infirme ? Oui, sans conteste. Il avait toutes ses chances tant qu'elle ne découvrait pas l'autre partie de sa figure. Il pourrait se faire passer pour l'un de ses beaux chevaliers et elle n'en saurait jamais rien. Son visage devait exprimer son état car le Prince Joffrey lui demanda ce qui le faisait sourire.

'' Des choses d'adultes '' grinça le Limier, le timbre grave.

'' Serais tu en train d'insinuer que je ne suis pas assez intelligent pour comprendre ce qui se passe dans la tête d'un chien comme toi ? '' menaça le Prince avec une moue cruelle sur sa face. La dernière chose dont avait besoin Sandor Clegane était bien l'attention du Prince.

'' Non, mais si vous voulez m'entendre causer sur les putains que j'ai baisé dans le Nord et les bagarres dans les tavernes des villages voisins, je suis votre humble serviteur '' mentit le Limier sur un ton ironique.

'' Un chien reste un chien à la fin '' ajouta le Prince méprisant. Il donna un coup de talon à son canasson pour s'éloigner du Limier qui grognait contre lui-même et le monde pour ne pas le laisser en paix lorsqu'il était dans ses pensées.

_Les dieux, s'il y en a, doivent me haïr ! J'ai besoin de vin !_

Il agrippa du haut de son cheval le premier écuyer qui passait par là et le somma de lui apporter dans les moindres délais une gourde d'alcool fort sous peine d'avoir à se séparer de quelques membres. Le Limier bût sa gourde rapidement pour s'assommer l'esprit une bonne fois pour toute jusqu'au prochain camp qu'ils installeraient avant la tombée de la nuit.

**SANSA**

La semaine qu'elle avait passé sur la route l'avait épuisé et même sa sœur Arya était plus calme que d'habitude. Bran n'avait pu venir avec eux car il était tombé d'une tour et était pour l'instant dans un sommeil profond. Cela inquiétait Sansa car elle avait peur que son frère ne se réveille jamais. Le charriot ralentit et enfin Sansa était satisfaite d'entendre les soldats et les servants s'agiter pour monter le camp. Un bruit sec de terre lui fit comprendre qu'Arya était descendue de la carriole, aussi Sansa appela pour qu'on l'aide à retrouver la terre ferme elle aussi. Alors quelqu'un la fit descendre du charriot en la prenant par taille et non par le bras ou la main comme faisait les domestiques habituellement. Une légère odeur d'alcool planait autour de ce personnage silencieux. Il avait de grandes mains mais avant même qu'elle pût demander l'identité de cette aide singulière, Sansa perçut la voix de sa sœur :

'' Hey Limier, enlève tes sales pattes de ma sœur ! Qu'est ce que tu crois faire, là, avec ton horrible gueule ! Je vais appeler mon père et il te fera couper les mains pour ça ! '' cria-t-elle en pointant son doigt à l'encontre du Limier comme avertissement. Même si Sansa et Arya avaient des caractères très différents cela n'avait pas empêché la plus jeune des sœurs, de développer un fort sentiment de protection pour sa sœur ainée. A vrai dire, toute la maison des Stark et leurs vassaux avaient cette émotion pour la jeune Sansa.

_Le Limier ! Il m'a entendu et m'a donner son assistance_, pensa gaiement Sansa en rougissant d'avoir réussi à capter l'attention d'un pareil homme. _Il devait être non loin de moi pendant tout le voyage et je ne le savais même pas !_

'' Casse-toi, fillette ! Tu sais pas de quoi tu parles ! Tu vois bien que j'aide ta chère sœur à descendre de ce foutu rafiau '' aboya le Limier en gardant ses mains sur les flancs de Sansa.

'' Tu la tripotes tu veux dire ! Sansa ! Viens vers moi, sur ta gauche ! Je t'emmène à Père, il te protègera contre ce rustre ! Laid en plus ! '' menaça Arya en tapant du pied.

'' Arya, ne soit pas si méchante avec Ser Clegane. Il ne faisait que m'aider et je vous remercie'' expliqua Sansa avec complaisance pour calmer les deux partis.

Sansa fit face au Limier comme elle put et s'inclina légèrement avant qu'Arya, impatiente, lui prit la main pour l'emmener à l'avant du cortège. Sur le chemin, Arya lui dit de se méfier du Limier, qu'il avait mauvaise réputation et que c'était dangereux de le fréquenter. L'idée que se faisait Sansa du Limier ne changea pas pour autant.

_Elle ne le connait pas comme moi. Et puis, tout ça, ce ne que des rumeurs ! Il ne peut être aussi méchant et laid qu'on le raconte. J'ai touché son visage et il n'y avait rien de monstrueux !, _songea-t-elle perplexe, alors que Jory l'emmenait dans la tente où dînaient le Prince Joffrey et la Reine Cercei. Une domestique était venue la voir en délivrant une invitation de la part de la Reine à leur repas du soir.

'' Ser Jory, pouvez-vous me décrire le Limier, s'il te plait '' questionna Sansa.

Elle était septique car sa sœur était peu être discourtoise mais elle n'était surement pas pas une menteuse.

'' Pourquoi ma Lady me demande cela ? Le Limier vous a-t-il porté du tort ? J'irai lui donnais une correction si vous le souhaitez '' répondit Jory avec fermeté.

'' Non, non rien de cela. Je suis juste… curieuse ''

Ce fut la seule explication qu'elle put trouver sur l'instant.

'' Eh bien, son visage et son allure sont à la hauteur de sa réputation. Il est grand et de bonne stature un peu plus jeune que Lord Eddard mais la moitié de son visage est défigurée d'une horrible façon. C'est un amas de chairs et d'os qui ne ressemble en rien à un homme. Quand à l'autre partie de sa face, elle n'en est pas moins aussi cruelle que l'autre. Ses yeux sont durs. Je l'ai déjà vu sur le champ de bataille au cours de la rébellion des Greyjoy. Il n'a pitié de personne et ne respecte rien. C'est une bête lugubre qui boit beaucoup et qu'il vaut mieux éviter plutôt que de se faire mordre en voulant l'amadouer '' prévient Jory d'une manière qui alarma Sansa au plus haut point.

**SANDOR**

Seul le regard noir que lui lança le Limier, prévient ser Jory que quelque chose n'allait pas avec celui-ci. Il se tenait les bras serrés contre son poitrail dans le coin de la tente de la Reine, armure et épée toujours sur le dos malgré l'heure avancée. La bouche tirée vers le bas, il grattait sa gorge de bruyants râles.

_C'est moi qui devrai me tenir à côté d'elle, moi qui devrai la guider dans le noir ! MOI !,_ pensa le Limier d'une humeur possessif. L'alcool qu'il avait bu après l'interaction avec la stupide petite louve qui servait de sœur à Sansa, n'arrangeait pas les démons de son esprit âgé déjà embué par les vieux relents d'alcool de l'après-midi. Il émit un grognement sourd avant de détourner le regard de frustration.

Sansa fit une lente révérence devant la Reine et son fils. Puis Jory installa son petit oiseau sur un siège avant de prendre place dans un angle de la tente à l'opposé du chien de Joffrey.

''Ma chère enfant, je suis heureuse de votre présence parmi nous '' déclara la Reine, un sourire de pitié sur sa face.

'' Je vous remercie de m'avoir gentiment invité à votre table. C'est un honneur pour moi, Majesté'' répondit respectueusement la jeune aveugle, inconsciente de l'étrangeté des regards sur elle.

_Toujours aussi innocente, ma pauvre petite, tu te feras manger par cette garce de lionne_, songea Sandor de plus en plus maussade.

Le repas fut assez silencieux. Sandor se doutait que cela était dut en partie à la timidité de la jeune fille. Elle devait être impressionnée et avait sans doute peur de faire un faux pas devant les yeux même de la Reine et de son promis. Alors, elle mangeait avec encore plus de lenteur et de prudence que lors du banquet à Winterfell. De leur coté, la Reine et son fils s'échangeaient des regards flottants. Ils évaluaient la gamine.

_Pauvre petite…,_ jugea sinistrement Sandor une nouvelle fois.

''Ma douce Sansa, mon fils Joffrey voudrait vous emmener pour une ballade demain matin. Acceptez-vous sa demande ? '' proposa Cercei, tout en faisant les gros yeux à son fils qui grimaçait. Elle essayait de faire taire son refus silencieux.

'' Ce sera avec joie que j'accepte cette proposition, votre Majesté… mais j'ai peur de gêner le Prince à cause de mon handicap. Je marche lentement et je ne peux monter à cheval. La ballade risque d'être ennuyeuse pour le Prince Joffrey '' exposa Sansa maladroitement.

'' Le Limier vous accompagnera. Il vous aidera quand vous aurez des difficultés. N'est-ce pas ? '' dit Cercei en s'adressant à Sandor, replié dans l'ombre.

'' Comme il plaira à sa Majesté '' ronchonna Sandor de son timbre orageux.

'' Voilà qui est réglé '' conclus la Reine en agitant son gobelet pour qu'un serviteur puisse la remplir de vin sucré.

Cependant ser Jory émit des réserves :

'' Je ne crois pas que Lord Stark approuverait cette escapade, il… '' essaya-t-il avant que Cercei ne mette fin à l'entrevue.

'' Je crois au contraire que Lord Stark sera heureux d'apprendre que sa fille et le fils de son meilleur ami et roi par la même occasion, établissent des relations durables. N'êtes-vous pas d'accord avec votre reine, ser Jory ? '' dit-elle d'un ton ferme et résolu.

'' Comme il plaît à sa Majesté '' finit-il par abandonner.

Les desserts commençaient à arriver lorsqu'un soldat du Nord demanda à parler avec ser Jory. Ils sortirent tous les deux du pavillon en s'excusant pour discuter puis revinrent la mine grave. Jory s'approcha de la jeune fille.

'' Lady Sansa, on me demande pour quelques affaires au camp nord une histoire d'équipements dégradés. Je dois partir. Puis-je faire confiance à vos hommes pour ramener Lady Sansa auprès de sa famille, Majesté ? '' expliqua ser Jory en posant une main protectrice sur l'épaule de la juvénile fillette.

''Bien sûr, vous pouvez '' accorda la Reine en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il s'inclina brièvement.

'' Merci, votre Majesté '' dit Jory en se retirant avec le soldat Stark à ses talons.

Il fut décidé que le Limier accompagnerait Sansa Stark à ses quartiers, au grand enthousiasme de Sandor qui eut finalement ce qu'il désirait : un moment seul avec sa délicate infirme. Elle lui tenait le bras comme une parfaite Lady. Ils marchaient à travers les dédales du camp royal et Sandor eut l'idée de faire un long détour pour rester plus longtemps avec la jeune fille.

'' Vous causez moins qu'avant, ma Lady. Votre repas ne vous a point plu ? '', se gaussa-t-il en abaissant son regard sur Sansa à ses côtés.

_Si jolie avec ses cheveux volants,_ rêvassa-t-il en son fort antérieur. Il voulait lui couper une mèche.

_Elle ne s'en rendrait sans doute pas compte… Peut-être que si lui demande… Bougre, je suis ivre et fou !_

'' Pardonnez moi, c'est juste que… je suis… je ne suis pas sûre de quelque chose et cela me préoccupe'' se corrigea-t-elle avec une moue anxieuse.

'' De quoi vous n'êtes pas sûres ? Qu'est-ce qui peut bien inquiéter une enfant comme vous ? '' demanda Sandor en posant sa main en réconfort sur la main de la jeune fille qui lui retenait le bras.

_Etre seule avec un homme comme moi en plein milieu de la nuit…,_ pensa-t-il, railleur envers lui-même.

'' Je crois que cela ne vous plairez pas… ''

''Comment ça ? ''

La voix de Sandor Clegane changea brusquement en quelque chose de terrifiant et âpre. Le Limier immobilisa la jeune fille au milieu d'une allée de tentes désertes tous avaient besoin de repos et l'heure du soir était bien avancée déjà. Il la fixait avec un mélange de peur et d'irritation.

_C'est donc finit… on ne joue plus à la dame et son con ? _

Les lèvres de son petit oiseau chanteur tremblaient quand elle lui annonça sa découverte :

''Je… je, enfin… ma sœur a dit de méchants mots à votre encontre et… j'ai pensé… J'ai demandé à quelqu'un de vous décrire et… et je ne sais pas s'il m'a dit la vérité et… et… ''

Les mots se perdaient dans sa frêle gorge de petite sotte. D'un calme meurtrier, le Limier encercla la gorge de la jeune Lady sans serrer, ne prêtant pas attention à ses éphémères cris de surprise.

'' Et qu'as tu appris d'intéressants ? '' questionna-t-il, le timbre de voix aussi glacial que les pierres en hiver. L'alcool émanant de sa bouche ne réchauffait pas l'atmosphère mais au contraire la rendait encore plus obscure.

Il était effroyable.

**SANSA**

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-elle révélé cela à ce rustre ? Maintenant elle doutait de se réveiller un jour il allait la tuer sans qu'elle su vraiment la raison car après tout, à part elle, tout le monde pouvait voir son visage. Qu'importe si elle savait elle aussi ?

Elle déglutit et préféra dire la vérité. Elle n'avait rien à se reprocher après tout.

'' Que vous avez la moitié du visage déformée et que vous êtes aussi vieux que mon Seigneur Père. Que vous avez mauvais caractère et que tous vous craignent car vous êtes brutal et sans pitié '' énonça-t-elle la frayeur dans la voix mais elle tint bon malgré le poids du Limier sur elle.

Après un raclement bruyant de gorge de la part de celui-ci, il relâcha son emprise, riant amèrement.

'' Ca te dégoûte, hein ? Après tout, t'es comme les autres, même si tu peux pas voir ma sale gueule, tu me juges pour ça… Va, je t'en veux pas… c'est vrai que je suis laid à en faire moi-même des cauchemars '' hoqueta-t-il désemparé et triste.

Elle entendit un lourd bruit de terre et le tintement d'une armure. Il était tombé à ses pieds agrippant les pans de sa robe de laine avec ses puissantes mains. Elle l'entendait souffler fort, désespéré. Elle le prit en pitié au lieu d'en avoir peur. Hésitante, elle posa sa main à l'aveuglette et toucha les cheveux du Limier. Lui aussi avait peur finalement.

'' Vous avez tort, Clegane. En fait, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi vous m'aviez cachés cela. Je m'inquiétais de votre réaction et, pour tout avouer, de la mienne aussi. Vous avez toujours été généreux et galant avec moi je ne comprenais pas cette description de vous ''

Sansa essaya d'expliquer le plus gentiment ce fait tout en caressant calmement la tête de Sandor Clegane. Alors il lui raconta comment il avait obtenu ses brûlures, comment son ignoble frère lui avait placé la tête dans les braises et comment des années plus tard Gregor devint chevaliers, oint des sept huiles.

'' Il n'est pas un vrai chevalier '' dit elle simplement en déplaçant ses mains vers les joues humides de Sandor Clegane.

A présent elle pouvait sentir l'autre partie de son visage. Elle bougea ses doigts et sa paume pour sentir entièrement le visage de ce grand guerrier. Il y avait des creux, des routes rugueuses et des renflements doux. C'était irrégulier mais moins pire que ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Elle sourit car tout ce qu'elle avait entendu était exagéré et elle était en partie heureuse de cela.

'' Mon petit oiseau… '' l'entendit-elle murmurer alors qu'il se relevait.

Il fit une chose qui l'étonna pour un tel colosse. Il l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue un baiser aussi chaste que celui d'un enfant qui fut consolé.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 **

**JOFFREY**

Dire qu'il était obligé de se trimbaler l'infirme de sa famille Stark. Sur son pimpant étalon, le Prince suivait du regard à l'arrière du chemin boueux qu'ils avaient emprunté, son Limier et sa Dame aveugle sur le cheval de guerre de celui-ci. Joffrey voulait faire une ballade rapide et non trainer les pieds dans cette vase du nord, aussi il ordonna à son Chien de prendre l'infirme avec lui. Joffrey avait aussi refusé la présence d'un soldat Stark comme escorte en plus du Limier. Déjà que voyager avec ses deux là était rasoir, un homme du nord aurait rendu l'escapade entre plus ennuyeuse. Elle était installée à l'avant, le dos reposant sur le poitrail du Limier. Peu confiante car elle n'avait jamais monté, Lady Sansa se tenait fermement au bras du Chien, une expression terrifiée sur son visage à chaque secousse. Cela fit rire Joffrey qui trouvait cette scène cocasse.

_Vraiment pitoyable ! Et ça, ça ferait un Reine ? Je ne le permettrai pas_, conclut-il une expression de réprimande sur sa face.

Il donna un coup de talon sur la croupe de son étalon et parti loin devant, semant ainsi ses compagnons d'excursion pour de bon.

**SANDOR**

Tout était plus léger entre lui et son petit oiseau chantant depuis hier. Une intimité avait naquis entre eux. Il apercevait le Prince qui s'éloignait de plus en plus… Il l'avait avec lui, rien que pour lui pour une longue balade.

_Tant mieux qu'il nous laisse tranquille ! Il ne sait pas ce qu'il manque. Le Reine a dit que j'étais là pour aider le petit oiseau, pas son fils… Fichtre, je suis chanceux aujourd'hui !, _s'amusa Sandor alors que la jeune Lady s'accrochait irrémédiablement à ses avant-bras poussant d'inaudibles exclamations sous le rythme saccadé du piétinement de l'animal. Il sentait sa peur d'être sur le dos d'un cheval. Même s'ils n'étaient encore qu'à un trot ralenti, Sandor entreprit de modérer d'avantage l'allure de son destrier en passant au pas.

'' Allons, détends toi. Tu ne vas pas tomber, je te tiens aussi bien qu'un cabot ayant une proie sous le museau ! '' s'esclaffa-t-il en passant un bras autour du ventre de la jeune fille, resserrant leur étreinte. Il avait le nez dans ses cheveux. Elle sentait bon. Plus rien ne lui importait maintenant. Il profiterait de ce moment jusqu'au bout.

'' Oui, je vais essayer. C'est attentionné de votre part d'aller plus doucement mais cela ne gêne-t-il pas le Prince Joffrey ? '' énonça-t-elle anxieuse de s'attirer les disgrâces du freluquet.

'' Il nous a déjà distancé depuis un moment, petit oiseau. Il semble qu'il ait besoin de plus d'aventures qu'une simple promenade ''

'' Je crois que c'est mieux ainsi, au moins il ne me détestera pas '' se confia-t-elle toute penaude.

Seuls au milieu des bois. S'il était assez fou, il pourrait l'enlever sur l'instant, il irait à l'Est avec elle. Ils prendraient un bateau pour les Cités Libres et elle serait à lui de gré ou de force. Son gentil et malvoyant petit oiseau…

_Le plus probable est que je finirai la tête tranchée par Lord Eddard lui-même… Je ne partirai pas sans elle, oui pour sûr, elle sera à moi. Un jour, oui… Elle est parfaite pour moi... Je sais qu'il ne l'épousera jamais, trop fier le gamin,_ songea-t-il alors qu'il discernait les muscles de la donzelle se relâcher enfin.

'' Nous allons nous arrêter un moment pour déjeuner. Le soleil est haut maintenant et tu dois avoir le ventre vide. Tu as faim, n'est ce pas ? ''

'' Oui, admit-elle, mais le Prince Joffrey ? Que va-t-il manger si vous avez le repas ?''

'' Arrête avec tes ' Prince ' ! Il peut bien se débrouiller tout seul. Il est presque un homme fait. S'il ne peut trouver quelques pitances pour sa propre survie, je crains pour le royaume entier quand il montera sur le trône !'' se moqua Sandor tout en dirigeant son destrier vers une clairière protégée.

Il la fit descendre tranquillement, laissant ses mains un peu trop longtemps sur sa taille pour les convenances. Sandor Clegane attacha les rennes de son cheval à une branche basse et emmena sa dame sous la fraîcheur de l'ombre d'un grand chêne dont le tronc large imposait le respect de l'âge. Il posa un morceau de pain et de fromage dans sa petite paume et installa une gourde d'eau et de vin entre eux pour étancher leur soif quand ils le désiraient. Il se promit de ne pas trop boire pour la journée.

Soudain, le petit oiseau émit un son de dégoût suivi de toussotements. Elle avait confondu les deux bouteilles. Il ria de sa maladresse avant de porter un mouchoir contre les lèvres de la jeune fille pour essuyer les gouttes de vin qui coulaient autour.

'' Tiens, voilà la bouteille que tu voulais. Mais je ne pensais pas que le petit oiseau aimait autant mon vin pour le voler sous mes yeux ! '' plaisanta-t-il en mettant la gourde d'eau sur les genoux de Sansa.

'' Je suis désolée…'' murmura-t-elle confuse.

'' C'est une boutade, Lady. T'as rien à craindre de moi, tu le sais '' la rassura Sandor en poussant un long soupir.

Elle rougit joliment avant de se dépêcher de boire pour faire passer cet élan d'émotions.

'' Chante pour moi, s'il te plait ''

'' Quel genre de chant voulez vous ? '' dit-elle ravie de pouvoir montrer ses talents.

'' Un du Nord ''

Elle chanta pour lui de son timbre si pur. C'était un hymne au Nord, à sa beauté et sa force. Pendant qu'elle fredonnait, Sandor approcha lentement son visage contre le cou de Sansa et y appuya son nez crochu et sa bouche. Cela surpris le petit oiseau mais elle continua à chanter. Il respirait son odeur pour s'en imprégner et même s'enivrer avec. D'une main il prit sa gorge blanche et l'attira vers lui plus encore, haletant. Il promenait ses lèvres sur sa peau douce.

_Mon petit oiseau…_

Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle s'était tût, pétrifiée sans doute par ce qui venait de se passer et attendait une réaction de sa part.

'' Pardonne-moi… pour tout ça, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris '' s'excusa-t-il en s'éloignant d'elle.

_Elle a eu son lot de terreur la nuit dernière…_

'' Ce n'est rien… je crois que nous devrions y aller, vous savez, continuer cette balade. J'aime bien monter à cheval finalement '' révéla sa petite infirme, les joues pourpres et les lèvres étirées en un adorable sourire.

'' Eh bien allons y alors ! '' déclara-t-il avec force tout en aidant sa Lady à se mettre debout.

**SANSA**

'' Maintenant que tu es plus assurée, tu veux qu'on essaye le galop pour voir ? Je te promets que tu ne tomberas pas '' proposa Sandor Clegane au creux de son oreille.

'' Je vous fais confiance '' dit-elle naturellement pour donner son accord tout en se cramponnant plus fortement a son compagnon de route.

Sandor octroya un bon coup de talon dans l'étalon qui les transportait et ils partirent tous les deux dans le ciel. Sansa sentait le flottement de la bête lorsqu'elle s'élevait dans l'air. Elle volait, le vent fouettant son visage, emplissant ses poumons de froideur. Enfin le destrier rattrapa la terre ferme dans un mouvement souple mais brutal et puis elle repartait en l'air. Tout ce qu'elle sentait c'était le souffle, la chaleur, le poids du corps de Sandor dans son dos et son bras serré fort contre elle, presque à lui en faire mal. C'était magique.

Le cheval apaisa sa course et ils revinrent à une allure paisible. Il fallait qu'elle le remercie, plus que tout. Elle se retourna comme elle pût et fit escalader seulement une main de son plastron jusqu'à son visage, qu'elle caressa gauchement.

'' Merci, vraiment merci. Jamais je n'avais vécu ça. C'était prodigieux ! '' s'enthousiasma Sansa. En retour et pour seule réponse, il frotta sa joue non-brulée contre sa paume immobile.

Alors qu'ils continuaient leur randonnée, Sansa entendit des cris aigus au loin. Ils se rapprochaient d'une violente dispute qui avait lieu près d'un cours d'eau d'après les clapotis qu'elle discernait à travers les voix. Puis elle reconnut le timbre de sa sœur Arya. Sa sœur était-elle en danger ? Sansa demanda inquiète à Sandor de l'emmener vers sa sœur. Elle sentait ses propres membres tremblés d'effroi.

_Pitié qu'il ne soit rien arrivé à Arya_, pria Sansa de tout son cœur.

'' Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici, bordel ?! ''

Elle écouta Clegane jurer dans sa barbe alors qu'il les amenait près de l'altercation. Ce qui s'en suit, ne fut que pour elle qu' une suite de reproches et d'explications de la part d' Arya et du Prince. Il y avait aussi le fils du boucher, un certain Mycah. Sansa ne comprit pas tout ce qui se passait ou c'était passé. Elle sentit Sandor descendre du cheval pour stopper cette débandade.

'' Chien, ne laisse pas s'enfuir cette sale sauvageonne ! Regarde ce que sa bête a fait à ma main ! '' hurla le Prince avec rage.

Mais il était trop tard, la plus jeune fille Stark et Mycah avaient fui dans les buissons avec le loup-garou au train et Sansa écoutait toujours le cliquetis de l'armure de Sandor. Il n'avait même pas cherché à les poursuivre.

'' Ou est votre étalon qu'on puisse rentrer et vous soigner de cette égratignure ? '' demanda Clegane alors que Sansa attendait toujours sur le dos de son destrier.

'' Il s'est enfui ! Cette insolente l'a fait fuir avec son maudit animal ! Donne moi le tien, chien '' ordonna le Prince Joffrey, la rage au cœur d'avoir été humilié par une petite fille.

Joffrey ne plaisait pas à Sansa. Les sons qui sortaient de sa bouche étaient affreux et indignes d'un véritable Prince.

Sandor revint vers elle, posa une main sur sa cuisse et lui murmura doucement de sa voix éraillée :

'' Il le veut pour lui tout seul. Je suis obligé de vous faire descendre… ''

''Je comprends ''

**JOFFREY**

Du haut du cheval de guerre de son Limier, Joffrey dévisageait son Chien et sa Dame loin derrière lui. Le Limier portait Lady Sansa dans ses bras pour lui éviter de salir ses pantoufles de soies sur la route boueuse, cependant comme le chemin du retour était interminable, Clegane transportait parfois la jeune fille comme un sac de provisions par-dessus son épaule d'autres fois encore comme une princesse de contes et même de temps à autre, Joffrey observait la Stark chevauchant son Limier, les bras et les jambes accrochés autour de son cou et de sa taille. Même si Clegane était l'un des hommes les plus coriaces et forts de tout Westeros, cela ne l'empêchait pas de transpirer et de souffler beaucoup après deux heures de parcours, la jeune fille sur le dos.

_Quel spectacle ridicule! Pourquoi ne la laisse-t-il pas traîner ! Ah, je ne comprendrai jamais un chien ! S'il veut servir de canasson à cette fille, c'est son droit !, _s'insurgea Joffrey en reprenant une posture droite.

**SANSA**

'' Vous pouvez me poser par terre, Clegane… Je n'aime pas vous voir fatiguer comme cela juste pour mon confort '' chuchota-t-elle à l'intention de Sandor dont la respiration intense et âpre l'inquiétait.

Clegane émit seulement un grognement pour faire comprendre son refus et poursuivit sa course dans la boue. Le sol était instable par moment et le moindre mouvement pouvait faire les faire tomber sans l'équilibre incroyable de son protecteur. A dos de cheval, on ne se doutait pas d'un tel méandre dans la terre.

'' Est-ce que le Prince nous regarde ? '' demanda-t-elle doucement.

'' Non, pas maintenant. Mais je l'ai vu nous jeter des coups d'œil. Il doit se moquer de nous le salaud… '' répondit-il, l'haleine courte. Sansa sentait tous ses muscles se tendre sous l'effort continu.

_Il doit souffrir…,_ songea-t-elle une moue triste sur les lèvres.

'' Je vous remercie, pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi aujourd'hui ''

Elle l'embrassa fort sur la joue comme elle pût dans sa cécité.

'' Encore un comme ça Lady et j'aurai assez de vigueur pour devancer le Prince ! '' se moqua Sandor Clegane, le rire aussi dur que le fer.

Pourtant, Sansa devina un regain d'énergie de sa part alors elle continua de planter de légers baisers partout sur le visage de son chevalier qui n'en était pas un. Cela le fit rire énormément et il tenta faussement d'éviter ses embrassades. Sansa riait de leur jeu enfantin. Finalement ce fut une bonne journée pour elle. Elle avait trouvé un ami.

'' Non ! Non ! Père vous ne pouvez pas laisser faire ça à Lady ! Ce n'est pas juste ! Ce n'était pas elle, Lady est gentille ! Père je vous en supplie ! '' implora Sansa au bord de l'hystérie. Elle s'accrochait désespérément au bras de son père. Pourquoi cela devait lui arriver à elle ? Pourquoi Lady ? Elle était la seule de la meute qui suivait un dressage intensif. Elle était presque prête pour la guider et l'aider dans son infirmité.

'' Robert ? ''

Lord Eddard tourna la tête vers son vieil ami dans l'espoir d'une rétractation de son jugement sévère.

'' Par les Sept Dieux ! Ned ! Un loup-garou n'est pas un animal de compagnie pour une enfant ! Elle a déjà un chien à son service, quand il mourra tu lui en trouveras un autre à la Capital ! '' déclara le Roi en s'en allant en trombe suivi de plusieurs gardes.

'' Non… c'est pas juste '' pleura Sansa, écroulée dans les bras de son père.

'' Je suis désolé '' fut le seul réconfort de la part de Lord Stark envers sa fille.

**SANDOR**

La petite Stark avait une mine si accablée depuis la mort de son loup-garou que même l'annonce de l'arrivé tant désirée à Port-Réal ne la soulagea pas. Sandor ne savait quoi faire pour la consoler ou lui rendre cette joie qu'ils avaient eu lors de cette journée quand il la transporta pendant de longues heures contre son corps. Il avait toujours la sensation agréable de ses baisers contre son visage meurtri, si bien qu'il avait perdu l'habitude de boire des litres de vin pour se plomber le crâne. Elle l'avait guéri en quelque sorte mais elle devint la source de son obsession nouvelle. Au cours des rares repas où il put l'apercevoir, il remarqua qu'elle mangeait moitié moins qu'avant. Combien de temps cela pouvait-il durer avant qu'elle ne tombe, raide de faim ? Il ne pouvait rien faire et cela le frustrait.

Alors qu'il montait la garde un après-midi devant les appartements du Prince, il la vit, guidée par son fidèle Ser. Une robe plus légère de soie blanche recouvrait son corps fragile de Lady. Son devoir lui imposait de rester sur place et de maintenir son poste mais cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait eu un moment seul avec son petit oiseau.

_Le Prince peut bien rester tranquille ! Bougre! Il faut…j'ai besoin de la voir !_

Il réussit à rattraper son petit oiseau en lui accrochant rudement une épaule avec une main gantée et avant qu'il ne pût dire mot, elle l'interrogea d'une voix chagrine:

'' Clegane ? ''

Comment pouvait-elle le reconnaitre malgré sa cécité ? Sandor attendit avant de répondre pour rassembler ses idées confuses il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à ce qu'il aurait aimé lui dire.

'' Oui, cela faisait longtemps que nous n'avons pas eu un instant…, il hésita, puis déglutit pour se donner du courage, je veux dire… tous les deux '' finit-il par avouer dans un souffle rêche.

Il caressa légèrement le sommet de la tête de sa petite Lady, évitant quand même de déranger les fines tresses de part et d'autre de son visage. Elle lui rendit un sourire et empoigna ce même bras. Elle prit la main de Sandor et recouvra entièrement son minois avec, poussant le bout de son nez dans sa paume. Il aurait aimé ne pas porter ce maudit gantelet.

'' Comment te sens tu après… ce qui s'est passé ? '' s'enquit-il auprès d'elle vivement.

'' Je vais mieux, merci de vous en inquiétez '' déclara-t-elle sans grande conviction.

'' Ce n'est rien ''

Sa Lady ne reprit le fil de leur banale conversation qu'au bout de quelques minutes pesantes pour Sandor.

'' Il y aura un tournoi en l'honneur de mon père prochainement. Y participerez-vous ? ''

'' Bien sur, mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela te concerne, tu pourras rien voir de cette foutue compétition ! A moins que tu fasses semblant d'être aveugle ! Tu me cachais ça depuis le début, hein ! '' plaisanta-t-il en pinçant légèrement les joues de son petit oiseau. Elle ria comme l'enfant qu'elle était et lui répondit avec ardeur :

'' Vous m'avez démasqués, Clegane ! Honte sur moi ! ''

Sandor était ravi de la voir à nouveau joyeuse. Cela prendrait du temps mais elle redeviendrait la jeune fille innocente et insouciante qu'il appréciait tant c'était du moins ce qu'il croyait car à la vérité, il y aurait toujours dans l'âme de Sansa une fissure incurable après avoir perdu son double animal.

'' Au fait, tu ne devrais pas être avec ta Septa à cette heure-ci? '' questionna-t-il intéressé du réel emploi du temps de la jeune fille.

'' Si je possédais le vue, oui. Ma Septa est en train de donner des cours de coutures aux jeunes dames de la Cour, pendant ce temps j'ai l'autorisation de me promener ou de pratiquer la musique. J'ai préféré me dégourdir les jambes aujourd'hui '' expliqua-t-elle tout en laissant finalement tomber sa main dans la sienne.

'' Alors tu seras vraiment là au tournoi ? '' finit-il par demander sérieusement d'un timbre rauque.

'' Oui, Septa Mordane me décrira les luttes en cours comme ça je pourrai mieux connaitre vos compétences et votre force en combat ! Je dois dire que je suis curieuse de votre habileté dans une bataille '' révéla-t-elle en rougissant. Il lui avait fallu tout son audace et son courage pour dévoiler son enthousiasme à ce propos.

'' Ce ne sera pas comme à la guerre, fillette ! Oh non ! Oh Foutre non ! Les tournois ne sont que des amusements et du spectacle pour les bons seigneurs et leurs dames en temps de paix. La guerre est une tout autre histoire, jeune fille. Et j'espère que tu n'apprendras jamais cette leçon '' prévint le Limier, un brin irrité par tant de naïveté. Il écrasait sa petite main dans la sienne à présent pour montrer qu'il ne plaisantait plus.

'' Je m'excuse si je vous ai offensé '' bredouilla-t-elle désolée, étonnée par sa réaction brutale et Sandor se dit qu'il avait été peu être trop dur avec son petit oiseau. Il relâcha son emprise.

'' Tu ne m'as pas offensé, c'est juste que la vie n'est pas une chanson. Essais de t'en souvenir ''


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 **

**SANSA**

Sansa se dirigea tant bien que mal à travers les couloirs de terre battue des tentes des concurrents au Tournoi de la Main. Il y avait beaucoup de vacarme des armes s'entrechoquaient, les cheveux hennissaient et grattaient la terre les chevaliers criaient sur leurs écuyers pour toutes sortes de demandes. Tous semblaient fébriles, les combats n'allaient pas tarder. Ser essayait de son mieux d'éviter les passants mais elle se faisait souvent bousculer et au bout d'un moment elle dut admettre qu'elle était perdue. Le prochain heurt lui permit d'attraper un bras inconnu pour demander son chemin à travers ce dédale.

'' Excusez-moi, je cherche le pavillon de ser Clegane. Pourriez-vous m'indiquer le chemin, s'il vous plait, ser ? ''

'' Ser Clegane ? Pardi ! Etes-vous sûres, ma dame ? '' s'exclama l'homme en jugeant de haut en bas la petite fille qui se tenait devant lui.

'' Oui, s'il vous plait ser '' assura-t-elle en hochant la tête avec confiance.

'' Comme vous voudrez, ma dame. Je vais vous escorter jusqu'à lui, si vous le voulez bien '' proposa-t-il en prenant déjà la main de Sansa.

'' Ce sera avec plaisir, ser ''

Sur le sentier, il déclina son identité il participait au Tournoi en tant que chevalier du Val, au service de la veuve de l'ancienne Main du roi, sa tante Lady Lysa. Il n'arrêtait pas de la mettre en garde contre Clegane, ce qui l'irrita fortement mais comme une parfaite Lady, Sansa retint sa langue et écouta d'une demie oreille ce chevalier.

_Il est donc si mal-aimé ? Quelle tristesse ! _

'' Nous sommes arrivés, Lady. Mais je vous laisse, j'ai beaucoup de chose à préparer ! Le Tournoi va bientôt commencer et j'ai du retard '' déclara-t-il en s'en allant rapidement.

Quelque chose n'allait pas, Ser était anxieux il couinait et tirait sur la laisse. Elle mit cela sur le compte du bazar environnent et tira sur la laisse pour le faire taire.

'' Chut, Ser ! Ne gâche pas tout ! '' chuchota-t-elle à son encontre en se penchant pour caresser le flanc de l'animal pour le calmer.

Elle s'avança dans sa cécité et sentit la toile du pavillon sur sa joue elle était dans la bonne direction. Ser se collait à ses jambes.

'' Clegane ? '' appela-t-elle elle entendait le grincement d'une armure qu'on enfilait.

'' Tiens donc, qu'est-ce que nous avons? Ah, ce sera Ser Clegane pour toi! Elle est plutôt jolie la dame que voilà''

Une grosse voix qu'elle ne connaissait pas lui répondit avec mépris et amusement. Son cœur s'arrêta car elle comprit qu'elle se trouvait sous le joug de l'autre Clegane. Quelle erreur ! Mais quelle erreur ! Elle tremblait, muette et aveugle. Des larmes se tenaient au bord de ses yeux.

'' Eh ben, tu as perdu ta langue ? Ou tes yeux, ha ! Qu'est ce que tu veux ? '' railla la Montagne satisfait de l'effet qu'il faisait auprès de la jeune fille.

'' Je… je me suis…trompée, ser '' finit-elle par dire en bafouillant, paralysée par la peur et la crainte de ce qui allait lui arriver.

_Je suis une Stark, je suis forte ! Il ne peut rien me faire, ou mon père le punira ! _, se persuada Sansa, ce qui lui permit de retrouver un peu de force pour affronter ce mauvais géant.

'' Trompée ? C'est donc mon cher frère que tu cherches ! Ah ! Le bougre a trouvé une noble dame malgré sa gueule cramée ! C'est un véritable miracle. Apporte-moi du vin, nous allons fêter ça ! '' décida-t-il en s'adressant à son écuyer qui détala aussi vite qu'il put.

'' Je dois partir, maintenant, ser. Je suis désolée de vous avoir dérangé '' dit-elle fermement. La courtoisie est l'armure des femmes, enseignait Septa Mordane.

'' Eh attends, je n'en ai pas fini avec toi ! '' gronda-t-il de sa puissante voix.

Elle sortit de la tente en reculant précipitamment sous le regard étonné et cruel de Gregor Clegane, puis une fois en dehors de celle-ci elle courut au hasard, encore chamboulée par la Montagne. Elle l'entendait encore rire au loin.

_Monstre ! C'est un monstre ! Il n'a pas le droit de se moquer de Sandor ! _

Son impuissance à défendre son ami la rendait douloureuse c'est à ce moment là que ses larmes coincées dans ses yeux tombèrent. Elle stoppa sa course effrénée et baissa la tête pour laisser couler ses pleurs il lui importait peu si quelqu'un la voyait dans cet état.

**SANDOR**

Il la vit immobile au milieu d'une allée déserte les chevaliers étaient tous déjà en place pour le Tournoi même si le roi n'était pas encore arrivé sur la place d'honneur elle pleurait en silence. Il se précipita furieux vers son petit oiseau et attrapa rudement ses avant-bras.

'' Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Qui te fait pleurer, j'irai lui arracher le cœur ! '' s'emporta-t-il en crachant sur le coté. Elle poussa un bref cri de surprise.

'' Clegane ! Oh, je suis si heureuse que ce soit vous ! '' s'exclama-t-elle en étirant ses lèvres. Dans sa joie, elle diminua l'espace qui les séparait et l'enlaça ardemment en plongeant sa tête contre son ventre. Elle avait laissé tomber la laisse de son chien mais celui-ci ne s'enfuit pas pour autant. Cet élan attendrit Sandor qui s'apaisa à son contact. Il lui rendit son étreinte en la serrant un peu plus fort et cajola ses cheveux libres. Il avait rarement l'occasion de savourer ce genre d'embrassades.

'' Qu'est-ce qui se passe, petite ? ''

'' Je n'arrivais pas à vous trouver et je me désespérais…''s'empourpra-t-elle en relevant la tête, les yeux regardant derrière son épaule.

Elle tût sa rencontre avec Gregor Clegane pour ne pas l'ennuyer elle se dit qu'après tout, ce n'était pas si grave et que Sandor n'avait pas besoin des jérémiades d'une fillette comme elle avant d'aller jouter. Il essaya de ne rien laisser paraitre mais son cœur s'emballait comme la course d'un étalon en furie.

_Elle me cherchait, moi… oh chère petite, tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis parfois !_

'' Je suis là maintenant '' rassura Clegane en essuyant avec ses pouces rugueux les joues trempées de sa jeune Lady.

'' Je voulais vous donner un présent pour le Tournoi '' expliqua-t-elle alors que Sandor la tenait encore dans ses bras. Elle défit un ruban blanc de sa chevelure flamboyante et le lui offrit.

'' J'aimerais que vous soyez mon champion pour le Tournoi de mon père. Je sais que vous n'aimez pas trop tout ce qui concerne la chevalerie mais ça me ferait plaisir si vous acceptiez ma requête'' continua-t-elle poliment alors que son visage virait au vermeille.

Usuellement, Sandor n'avait pas ce genre de requête on lui ordonnait de tuer, de traquer et d'être un chien enragé, pas d'être un chevalier galant s'amusant avec une dame de cour.

'' Vraiment ? Tu n'as pas peur que ton fiancé et prince ne découvre que tu t'amouraches de son bouclier lige ? Arrêtons ces plaisanteries veux-tu '' grinça-t-il entre ses dents et bien que ses paroles soient durs et repoussantes, il n'abandonna pas son emprise sur elle. Il y avait toujours quelque chose en lui qui ne pouvait pas croire qu'une mignonette puisse s'intéresser à lui comme cela.

'' J'ai fait attention de prendre une couleur neutre ce matin en me coiffant ! Ce ne sont pas les couleurs de ma famille, vous pouvez le voir, non ? Mais puisque vous ne le voulez pas, tant pis… '' se justifia-t-elle, une moue entre la colère et le chagrin.

'' Par les Sept Enfers!, jura-t-il sans pouvoir s'en empêcher les bras gesticulant en l'air, Très bien ! Très bien ! Je vais le prendre ton fichu ruban ! Mais si je suis ton champion, tu dois être ma reine d'amour et de beauté ! '' conclut-il un sourire carnassier sur son visage brûlé.

Le visage de sa jeune aveugle s'illumina d'une merveilleuse façon. Sandor était surprit que son idée lui plaise autant, mais il était vrai qu'elle adorait les histoires de vaillants chevaliers et d'amours secrets.

_Si l'on joue à ce jeu, autant le faire correctement, _ se gaussa-t-il intérieurement.

'' Oh oui ! Ca serait formidable ! Ce sera notre secret ! Je serais votre reine avec plaisir, Clegane ! '' s'enflamma-t-elle en tapant dans ses mains.

Il entoura son joli minois de ses grandes mains. Sa peau était si douce et laiteuse.

_Mon petit oiseau…_

'' Tu sais ce que tu me devras si jamais je gagne le Tournoi, hein ? '' dit-il en pinçant sa joue gentiment.

'' Un baiser ? ''

'' Toujours sûre de vouloir ça ? ''

'' Oui '' acquiesça-t-elle en agrippant sa cuirasse. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds avec ses doigts, elle chercha la figure de son galant guerrier une fois trouvée, elle l'embrassa sur son flanc brulé. Il ne put réprimer son affreux instinct il la souleva de terre en plaçant un bras sous ses cuisses et l'enlaça comme s'il avait voulu l'engloutir dans son corps de géant. Il la mangeait de baisers, mais seules ses lèvres étaient épargnées de sa voracité.

'' Tu es à moi, hein ? Mon petit oiseau… '' affirma Sandor en reniflant le parfum de sa petite dame d'amour. Il avait attendu si longtemps… Elle planta un baiser aérien sur son front en guise de réponse.

**EDDARD**

Ce qui l'étonna le plus dans ce Tournoi, et sans doute toute la tribune aussi, fut sans contexte l'étrange faveur autour de l'épée à deux mains du Limier. Le terrible chien aurait donc une dame en amour pour lui ? Le contraste entre la blancheur du ruban et l'amure cloutée noir suie offrait une dimension surnaturelle à cet immense et dangereux guerrier. Qui dans Westeros donnerait une faveur à un pareil être ? Les rumeurs emplissaient l'air : la plus répandue était que le Limier avait séduit une fille de l'Ouest de par chez lui Lady Rosa et Lady Annaby, deux filles de seigneurs mineurs venues pour l'occasion au Tournoi de la Main, étaient les noms les plus cités. Certains plaisantins répandaient même le nom de la Reine comme amante du Limier.

'' Vous êtes coiffés trop simplement ce matin alors que c'est un grand évènement pour votre seigneur père, Lady Sansa. Même votre sœur, Lady Arya, a un tressage plus abouti '' sermonna Septa Mordane, une main levée à la hauteur de sa joue ridée.

Eddard observa sa fille ainée dont les cheveux auburn voletaient autour d'elle, retenus par une simple tresse autour de son crâne une brise légère s'était engagée dans l'allée des joutes et rendait l'atmosphère plus respirable par ses derniers jours d'été. Il lui semblait pourtant qu'elle était peignée différemment ce matin, mais se ravisa, se disant qu'il avait confondu sans doute avec un autre jour Sansa était si coquette qu'il ne pourrait compter le nombre de coiffures qu'elle effectuait chaque jour. Parfois il lui arrivait d'en changer deux ou trois fois par jours.

'' Je me rattraperai ce soir, pardonnez-moi '' s'excusa Sansa, pas vraiment dans le ton d'un réel regret. Elle souriait dans le vide ressassant sans doute un souvenir connu d'elle seule.

Le ruban blanc dansait autour de Sandor Clegane, aussi pure que la neige en hiver tombant sur la vase noire de l'automne précédent.

**SANSA**

Il avait gagné! Il avait réussi en sauvant la vie de Ser Loras de son ignoble frère ! Le Limier avait beau répéter le contraire, Sansa était maintenant persuadée que Sandor Clegane possédait une vraie âme de chevalier. Puis comme dans un rêve éveillé, elle se rappela leur promesse. Un baiser. Son premier baiser. A cette pensée, elle ne pût réprimer la chaleur qui montait sur ses pommettes.

'' Que vous arrive-t-il ma gente dame ? Vous semblez troublés '' demanda d'une voix suave le Prince Joffrey.

'' Ce n'est rien, mon seigneur. La chaleur de Port-Réal est plus intense que dans le Nord. Je ne suis pas encore habituée, sir '' répondit Sansa ennuyée qu'on puisse voir ses états d'âme sur son visage.

Il était venu la quérir l'après-midi pour une promenade autour des jardins de la reine. Les fleurs emplissaient l'air de leurs arômes sucrés et elle pouvait apprécier le chant des rossignols qui rendait ce lieu si particulièrement romantique. Pourtant, elle n'était pas en compagnie de celui qu'elle voulait vraiment. Où était-il ? Pourquoi n'accompagnait-il pas le Prince ? A sa place, ser Meryn Trant assurait leur protection, silencieux et austère. Sansa n'aimait pas ce personnage car elle ne l'entendait pas, ni ne le sentait et rendait sa présence aussi effrayante qu'un vieux fantôme.

'' Il y a une fête ce soir pour la fin du Tournoi. Mère voudrait que vous soyez présente pour me faire honneur malgré votre incapacité. Une histoire de convenance, vous savez. Puis-je compter sur vous ce soir ? '' sollicita-t-il, malgré qu'il soit sûr de sa réponse.

'' Vous le pouvez. Je serai prête le moment venu, je vous remercie, sir '' accorda-t-elle. Elle ne pouvait refuser la demande de son promis et prince même si elle savait qu'elle resterait sur un fauteuil à s'embêter toute la soirée. Une de ses plus grandes peines était qu'elle ne pourrait jamais devenir une parfaite Lady maîtrisant tous les arts des femmes de Cour. La lecture, la couture et la danse étaient des activités dans lesquelles elle ne pourrait jamais exceller.

''J'enverrai un de mes gens pour vous quérir '' exposa Joffrey à son encontre pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne prendrait pas la peine de venir la chercher.

'' Je vous remercie, sir '' répéta-t-elle encore une fois. Que pouvait-elle dire d'autre ?

'' Nous pouvons rentrer si vous le souhaitez ? Je vous sens fatiguée '' proposa Joffrey toujours aussi complaisant.

Sansa se doutait que cette sortie le barbait autant que leur ballade au cours du voyage à Port-Réal. Il voulait sans doute retourner à ses propres affaires. Elle se demandait si lorsqu'ils seront mariés il continuerait toujours de l'éviter ou de l'ignorer comme il le faisait maintenant. Finalement, elle se dit que cela l'arrangerait. Joffrey Baratheon était un prince étrange autant il pouvait être de bon alois et galant, autant il pouvait être égoïste et arrogant comme le pire des brigands. Depuis toujours, Sansa jugeait les gens par leurs dires et leurs actes car elle ne pouvait faire autrement, aussi, même les pires bougres avaient grâce à ses yeux alors que tout autre aurait été réticent à établir une amitié avec eux. La beauté physique n'était pas une valeur connue chez elle.

_Cette inconstance n'est pas de bonnes augures pour les Sept Couronnes_,_ mais nous ne sommes encore que des enfants, peut-être en grandissant, il saura trouver la maturité et la sagesse d'un bon roi,_ songea-t-elle en son for intérieur, l'espoir au bord du cœur.

'' Je veux bien, je vous remercie pour votre attention, sir '' dit-elle encore une fois.

Sansa se détacha de son fiancé et fit une révérence digne des dames de haute naissance. Le jeune prince ordonna à ser Meryn de raccompagner Lady Sansa qui avait laissé son guide à quatre pattes dans ses quartiers à la demande de celui-ci.

Uns servante l'attendait sur le bas de sa porte, envoyée spécialement par la reine d'après celle-ci. Sansa pensait que la reine Cercei était aussi prévoyante et agréable que les vraies reines dans les contes. La description de Septa Mordane lui avait faite de l'épouse du roi me manquait pas d'affirmer sa bonne opinion : belle, élégante et gracieuse selon ses dires. Sansa espérait être comme elle, admirée et aimée de toute la Cour mais elle en revint toujours à son handicap, frontière éternelle entre elle et la perfection. A la mort de Lady, Sansa ne pouvait blâmer la Reine de sa décision elle voulait réparation pour son fils, sa mère aurait sans doute fait pareil. Toutefois, elle gardait un peu de rancœur envers sa petite sœur qui avait été insolente une fois de trop.

Tout le reste de l'après-midi permit à Sansa de se préparer en vu du grand banquet du soir. Une couronne de tresses entourait son front et coulaient le long de son dos tandis que la robe de lin qu'on lui avait choisit était légère autour de son corps. Cependant elle refusa de porter des bijoux qu'elle trouvait lourds et encombrants. Elle était en train de brosser Ser quand soudain elle entendit frapper à sa porte. Son cœur s'emballa à l'idée que Joffrey aurait pu envoyer Sandor Clegane. Malheureusement, ce fut ser Boros Blount qu'elle reçut dans sa chambre.

Assise aux côtés de son fiancé, Sansa soupirait d'ennui profond. Elle entendait les rires et les pas de danses des nobles sur le pavé de la Grande Galerie où se déroulait le dernier festin du Tournoi de la Main. Joffrey ne lui accordait pas le moindre moment alors au bout d'un certain temps, l'exaspération montant, elle partit de la salle discrètement malgré sa cécité. Ser n'était pas là, aussi elle s'aida des murs pour trouver son chemin vers sa chambre. Elle faillit dégringoler plusieurs fois à cause de marches ou de dénivelés qu'elle n'avait pas prévu mais tint bon en s'accrochant aux pierres ou aux tapisseries suspendues sur les parois du Donjon.

_Mais où est-il ? _, se désespéra-t-elle alors qu'elle peinait à avancer. Ce ne fut pas une idée intelligente de partir sans escorte, songea-t-elle consciente de l'état ridicule dans lequel elle se trouvait.

_Pourquoi n'est-il pas encore venu me voir ? _

Elle arriva finalement tant bien que mal dans sa chambre silencieuse, et sur la terrasse elle pouvait entendre les joyeusetés de la fête en cours. Elle bouscula plusieurs meubles avant d'aller s'allonger sur son lit. Le sommeil gagnait son combat contre elle quand un affaissement sur son lit la sortit de sa torpeur quelqu'un s'était assis sur sa couche. La respiration de l'inconnu était lourde, âpre comme celui d'un animal attendant son heure et puis elle sut. Cette odeur, cette présence imposante, il était là.

'' Sandor ? ''

'' Tu as quitté les festivités assez rapidement. Pourquoi ? '' questionna-t-il en se penchant sur elle. Elle était maintenant allongée sur le dos, Clegane sur elle. Le cœur de Sansa s'emballa. Il n'était pas très convenable pour une Lady de se retrouver dans pareille position avec un homme qui n'était pas son fiancé. Clegane était bien plus entreprenant qu'à son habitude.

'' Vous n'y étiez pas '' avoua-t-elle en cachant son visage avec ses mains, croyant éviter le rougissement incontrôlable de ses joues. Il libéra son visage et embrassa son front dans un râle bestial.

'' Ne me mens pas, j'en mourrai, tu sais… '' se confia-t-il en pressant sa joue saine contre celle de son petit oiseau tremblant.

'' Jamais je ne vous mentirai, l'ai-je déjà fait ? '' répondit-elle en encerclant la nuque de Sandor de ses bras menus. Puis elle songea à la Montagne et ravala sa honte à l'écoute son mensonge.

'' Non, jamais petit oiseau, jamais… '' répéta-t-il en l'écrasant de tout son poids contre le matelas de plume. Sansa sentait un renflement au niveau de sa cuisse qui se balançait dans un rythme régulier et presque imperceptible. Clegane soufflait fort et une chaleur inconnue naquit dans son bas-ventre à leur contact singulier. Il évitait pourtant de la toucher avec les mains car elle sentait leur force de par et d'autre de sa tête sur la literie. Elle haletait elle aussi à présent mais doucement, et Sandor arrêta brusquement son mouvement mais resta collé contre elle avec force. Il lui semblait que Sandor avait peur de rompre ce moment en la libérant, peur qu'elle ne s'enfuit car il était le Limier, peur de ne jamais revivre cette étreinte. Son corps massif était une prison dont elle ne pouvait s'échapper. Le voulait-elle vraiment ?

'' Tu me dois un baiser '' réclama-t-il soudainement, l'haleine chaude contre son oreille.

Ce fut elle qui posa ses lèvres la première, sur le coin de sa bouche abîmée d'abord, maladroite dans son geste tendre et aveugle. Sandor fut le second, moins gauche qu'elle, il l'embrassa sur le bout des lèvres, étrangement délicat pour un homme tel que lui. Elle voulait plus, mais ne savais comment l'exprimer sans paraitre discourtoise ou grossière.

Finalement Sandor se retira après leur doux échange et s'assit sur le bord du lit prêt à partir de la chambre. Elle trouva la rapidité nécessaire pour attraper un bout de sa cape qui restait sur les draps de soies.

'' Attendez ! S'il vous plaît, j'aimerai vous offrir un baiser papillon pour la bonne nuit !'' s'exclama-t-elle en retenant le tissu rêche.

**SANDOR**

Il s'agenouilla près du lit et se plaça entre les cuisses de ce petit être en face de lui. Quelle sorcellerie du nord avait bien put engendrer une créature telle que Sansa Stark ? Il était à ses pieds, et ce pour toujours se promit-il. Sans une parole, elle remonta son poitrail avec les doigts pour trouver son visage hideux et plaça ses fins pouces sous ses yeux de fer. Enfin elle approcha sa joue droite contre la sienne et avança son œil à quelques millimètres du sien. Et soudain, elle battit vivement des paupières, frottant ses longs cils contre sa paupière abaissée. On aurait cru des battements d'ailes. Un baiser bien étrange que celui-ci mais digne de la magie de son petit oiseau.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPITRE 6 **

**SANDOR**

La journée avait commencé avec de grandes bourrasques de vents chauds. Sandor s'épongea le sommet du front avec un vieux tissu de lin, déchiré dans une tunique usée qui avait vécu bien trop de temps avant sa transformation finale. L'armure cloutée qu'il portait l'incommodait, non par son poids car il en avait l'habitude, mais par la chaleur qui restait prisonnière à l'intérieur. Il était là, debout, le soleil tapant contre sa tête, lui donnant mal à la tête. Pendant ce temps là, le Prince ainé et sa fratrie jouaient avec des épées en bois et des poupées de satins. Dans le jardin de leur mère, l'herbe était fraîche et non roussi par la brûlure du ciel comme l'étaient les autres îlots de verdure à Port-Réal. Quelle que fut la magie de la Reine, celle-ci gardait cet endroit sûr et idyllique. Joffrey jouait au chevalier galant ce qui laissa échapper un râle rapide et silencieux de sa part. Myrcella, dont la robe de soie rose tournait autour d'elle, était la princesse à sauver du terrifiant dragon et le pauvre Tommen devait endossait ce rôle de monstre, mais ce n'était pas lui le véritable monstre. Joffrey y allait de bon cœur quand il s'agissait de frapper le dragon. Sandor reconnut dans sa prunelle la joie de la douleur infligée à autrui. Le Prince aimait ça. Sandor ne dit rien, lui-même éprouvait une certaine allégresse à démembrer ses camarades de jeu. Un jeu pour les hommes faits.

Elle était là, elle aussi. Assise sur un drap de lin brun, elle attendait que tout cela finisse. Elle ne pouvait pas jouer. Elle s'ennuyait mais la politesse enseignée par son armée de Septa retenait ses envies de partir vers sa chambre où l'air devait être plus respirable qu'ici. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ses lèvres qu'il avait embrassé plus gentiment qu'il n'aurait cru pouvoir le faire. Il ne savait comment, mais un jour elle serait à lui, reine ou non, il trouverait un moyen. C'était son hideuse promesse.

'' Auriez-vous la gourde d'eau s'il vous plait, Clegane ? '' demanda-t-elle doucement comme si la salive lui manquait. Promptement et sans un mot, il dégoupilla le goulot de la gourde dans le panier en osier où des tartes au citron fondaient, et le porta à la bouche de son petit oiseau assoiffé.

'' Voilà pour toi '' prévint-il de sa voix grave, tenant toujours la gourde pendant que Lady Sansa s'agrippait à son gantelet pour stabiliser l'écoulement du liquide. Il vit qu'elle avait finit de boire mais refusait de lâcher prise. Il la scruta sous ses cernes noirs, ressassant ses coupables désirs.

Puis sans crier gare, une épée de bois tournoya dans les airs pour s'échouer brutalement contre la tête de sa jeune dame qui tomba sur le sol comme une poupée de chiffons. Sandor n'avait rien vu venir. Sansa était allongée sur l'herbe inconsciente. Tout mouvement était figé dans son corps de bête rageuse qui sur l'instant ne sut comment réagir. Il n'était qu'un énorme et laid cabot, confus et stupide. Le Limier leva les yeux sur le fautif en habit de soie rouge il n'avait pas de haine, ni de colère, juste un grand hébétement et un silence pesant. Les oiseaux ne chantaient plus. Lentement, il marcha vers son Prince et une fois arrivé devant lui, le gifla. L'action était simple et brève, sans émotion et finalement, mût par un force sans nom, le Limier ramassa le seul être qu'il aimait bien. Sans vie qu'elle était, la petite dans ses bras ferraillés. S'il avait put, il en aurait pleuré, mais non, le Limier était sec de ressentis. Sur son chemin il croisa un soldat du nord qui lui cria quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas. De sa bouche sortaient des sons que le Limier ne pouvait entendre. Puis il en vint d'autres, mais le Limier était bloqué sur le corps fragile entre ses bras. On l'a lui retira des mains et comme un réveil déchaîné, il poussa un cri de rage étouffé avant de s'enfuir dans le dédale du Donjon rouge comme un diable en peine.

**SANSA**

Elle se réveilla et pour la première fois elle vit la lumière et ses ombres effilées. Il y avait des formes floues et étranges qu'elle n'arrivait pas à associer à quoi que ce soit. Sansa effleura ce qui lui semblait une toile en laines claires et apprécia sa clarté.

Elle observa la chambre dans laquelle elle se trouvait, seul son odeur lui était familière citron et agrumes. Elle était dans sa chambre et quand elle se rendit compte de cela, elle sanglota de joie.

Bientôt, elle reçu la visite de Mestre Pycelle et de son père. Le vieux sage criait au miracle des Sept Dieux, tandis que son père restait sobre même si une émotion singulière animait ses yeux quand il la serra dans ses bras. Elle vit Lord Eddard, seigneur de Winterfell et père de ses propres yeux et ne put qu'être impressionnée par la stature que dégageait celui-ci. D'après l'expertise de Pycelle, Sansa ne distinguait pas les couleurs et sa vision restait encore trouble, mais c'était un début vers une possible guérison. Elle n'était pas à l'abri d'une rechute éventuelle.

« J'enverrai un corbeau à ta mère pour lui annoncer la nouvelle », déclara son père en se dirigeant vers la porte, encore ému par le nouvel état de sa fille.

Puis elle eut la visite de Cercei et Joffrey ainsi que de leur suite qui vinrent contempler le prodige comme des chats curieux. Joffrey lui baisa la main en s'excusant de sa maladresse. Plus tard il se vantait s'annonçant comme un guérisseur inné et béni des Dieux sans pour autant convaincre la foule.

Pourtant, pendant que la reine et les courtisans s'affairaient autour de son lit et même si sa vision n'était encore que très vague, elle aperçu dans un coin sombre de sa chambre un grand homme qui cachait son visage avec un pan de sa cape. En outre, il tournait la tête à son opposé et elle ne pouvait voir son visage. Il était effrayant, une ombre nerveuse, échappée de mauvais contes. Toutefois, il ne semblait pas menaçant.

_Il a peur ?, _se demanda-t-elle, étonnée d'arriver à une telle conclusion.

**SANDOR**

Trois jours d'attentes, d'espoirs et d'inquiétudes. Lorsqu'une servante était venue annoncer la nouvelle du réveil de la jeune Stark, Sandor réussit à garder son calme malgré ses pulsions internes qui lui martelaient le crâne. Puis il déchanta aussi vite qu'un clébard battu par ses pairs. Elle voyait maintenant. Elle pourrait, de ses prunelles enfantines, regarder le monstre qui l'avait embrassé l'autre nuit.

_Et maintenant ?_, s'inquiéta-t-il lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte du petit oiseau avec toute la troupe de pantins de la Cour. Bousculades pour voir le miracle des Sept Dieux et Sandor Clegane entra dans la chambre en dernier, un bout de cape sur le museau pour épargner la jeune Lady d'une terrible désillusion. Peut-être voulait-il se ménager aussi. Il se terra dans un coin obscur évitant de jeter un coup d'œil au lit caché par la houle de curieux. Il était comme diminué, recourbé, retranché dans son angle de pierres.

Par delà le chiffon sur son visage, il la vit qui plissait les yeux dans sa direction. Il baissa la tête.

_Arrête, arrête idiote ! Tu ne sais pas ce que tu cherches à savoir ! Stupide oiseaux…._¸ implora-t-il en se tassant contre le mur froid.

**SANSA**

Plus elle l'observait et plus cela lui parut évident. Ignorant les éclats de voix et les corps autour d'elle, Sansa Stark se leva tant bien que mal. Tout en écartant doucement les badauds abasourdis par son intérêt soudain, Sansa s'amena vers cette masse tremblante d'un pied gauche.

'' Clegane ? ''

L'homme se terra un peu plus contre le mur, essayant de se fondre en lui désespérément. Elle ne pouvait toujours pas voir le visage de ce colosse. Les murmures commençaient à se répandre.

Sansa toucha ce qui lui semblait une épaule forte qui se balançait à un rythme irrégulier et intense. Il y avait comme une fièvre intérieure qui émanait de ce géant. Pendant ce temps, Joffrey et sa mère regardait cette scène mystérieuse d'un œil interloqué, mais tous deux ainsi que le reste des gens n'osaient faire bruits, de peur de voir exploser le Limier qui avait une attitude bien étrange. C'était un spectacle d'un autre monde, un monde rempli d'ogres et de pucelles en somme.

'' Clegane ?'', demanda-t-elle à nouveau d'une voix faible. Elle n'eut que des grognements et des râles menaçant comme réponses.

Alors elle s'agenouilla près de lui, encore en fine tenue de nuit, et encercla le bras de celui-ci pour le calmer mais ne reçut d'un grondement guttural et un geste lent pour lui signifier de partir. Elle s'accrocha à lui, silencieuse pour un instant avant de faufiler ses doigts jusqu'à son visage. Cependant, cette fois-ci, un gantelet vint l'arrêter brutalement avant d'avoir put retirer ce maudit cache.

'' Va t'en, laisse moi…''

Au son de sa voix éraillée, Sansa eut un frisson c'était bien Clegane. Tout en lui semblait capituler devant elle. C'est la peur qui le tenait tel un lourd manteau de fer. Il s'était tellement tassé sur lui-même que Sansa le dépassait en taille à présent.

'' Vous ne devriez pas être effrayés '' énonça-t-elle tout bas pour que lui seul soit le détenteur de ses paroles.

Le Limier n'ajouta pas un mot, terré dans son silence.

'' Je vous promet de ne pas avoir peur '' chuchota-t-elle en appliquant une légère pression contre son bras.

Sans aucun acquiescement ou refus de sa part, Sansa reparti dans sa tâche d'évincer le voile une fois de plus, mais presque aussitôt Clegane la stoppa.

'' Arrête, arrête ça… stupide oiseau '' prévint-il à son encontre, une voix garnie d'un brin de colère et de supplication.

D'un geste vif, Sansa utilisa son autre main pour arracher la cape de suie dans un élan déterminé, provoquant un hurlement de la part du Limier lorsqu'il se vit découvert. Sansa posa ses yeux sur son chevalier d'amour, tomba à la renverse et cria à son tour d'effrois.

**SANDOR**

Il avait lu la frayeur et le dégoût dans ses yeux. Son cri aigu ne s'arrêtait pas et elle pleurait énormément. Le Limier leva son regard au dessus de la gamine geignarde. La reine et ses courtisans essayaient de jouer aux statues indiscrètes. Il aurait voulu les brûler sur place. Finalement il en revint à la jeune Lady par terre dont la vision était bloquée sur la bête humaine qu'il était. Alors il explosa.

'' Ne me regarde pas ! NE REGARDE PAS ! Pourquoi tu as regardé ?! Foutre ! Aller tous vous faire foutre, je vous maudis tous ! TOUS ! '' enragea-t-il en se en se frayant nerveusement un chemin vers la porte.

_Du vin, du vin ! Vite, _songea-t-il au bord du gouffre de sa pensée.

**CERCEI**

Cette altercation entre le vieux Limier et Sansa Stark ne lui plaisait guère. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange et d'inquiétant dans l'impossible relation entre ces deux là. Vraiment ? Le Chien et la parfaite Lady ? Quelle était la nature de leur lien ? Bon nombre de questions et le Chien avait disparu, quant à Sansa, elle était toujours en convalescence. Les Dieux lui avaient peut être rendu la vue, mais elle était maintenant dans d'un mutisme profond qui inquiétait Eddard Stark.

_Ah les Stark !, _s'exclama Cercei dans le creux de son âme.

Puis dans un éclair de génie, Cercei se rappela du l'énigmatique ruban qu'arborait le Chien durant le Tournoi de la Main.

_C'est impossible ! Cela ne se pourrait !, _ s'exclama-t-elle en pensée tout en posant bruyamment les couverts qu'elle tenait en main.

'' C'est impossible… '' répéta-t-elle pour elle-même, comme si à voix haute, son hypothèse avait plus de puissance que dans l'intimité de son esprit.

Robert, qui était assis en face d'elle, soupira en raclant sa gorge devant les paroles incompréhensibles de son épouse.

'' Toujours en train de causer, femme. Même pour ne rien dire ! '' se moqua-t-il en se resservant du vin rouge dans sa coupe en bronze émaillée.

'' Il faut bien qu'il y en ait un d'entre nous pour faire la conversation pendant que l'autre se goinfre '' répliqua-t-elle, acerbe.

'' Fait attention à tes paroles, femme. Tu es reine, mais pas au-dessus de moi et tu pourrais le regretter '' menaça-t-il en pointant ses doigts boudinés de gras luisant.

Le mépris dans les yeux, Cercei préféra garder le silence, non pour obéir à son grotesque époux, mais pour se replonger dans ses réflexions précédentes.

_Sansa et le Limier ?_

**EDDARD**

Il avait fallu que la reine et sa troupe viennent voir Sansa pour qu'elle se retrouve avec une nouvelle infirmité. Un mutisme sévère l'immobilisait depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant. Elle semblait s'en vouloir de quelque chose et bientôt, des marques de griffures apparaissaient sur ses cuisses et ses avant-bras. Sansa ne mangeait plus beaucoup par ailleurs. Mestre Pycelle disait que sa fille ainée souffrait d'un mal inconnu et qu'aucune ongue ou pharmacie ne pourraient la guérir tant que celle-ci était dans cet état là.

Vraiment ? N'avait-il pas assez des affaires d'héritage de Robert ? Ces Lannister lui donnaient bien du fil à retordre, mais incessamment la vérité et la justice allait régner en Westeros.

**SANDOR**

Sa lame était rentrée dans le corps de ce Nordiste comme une malédiction rentrerait dans la vie d'un pauvre bougre. Il était bien stupide de penser de la part de Lord Stark qu'un simple bout de parchemins viendrait à bout de Cercei. Du sang recouvrait sa cuirasse de son vermeil brillant et le goût du fer trainait dans le fond de sa gorge.

Voilà, il était de nouveau celui-ci qu'il a toujours été, le Chien barbare et sans émotions. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de sortir de sa prison de chairs tordues et brûlées et c'était mieux ainsi. L'espoir tue à petit feu, le désespoir ne vous laisse pas le temps de vous relever.

Elle avait promit de ne pas avoir peur, c'était elle qui était venue vers lui, c'était de sa faute à elle.

_Stupide oiseau de malheur…_

Le Limier releva sa visière et constata le carnage autour de lui sans grande curiosité. Eddard Stark, à genoux, se réveilla d'une triste illusion qu'il avait crée dans son esprit de seigneur honorable, tandis que de jeunes soldats à terre demandaient grâce de la mort.

_Que va-t-il advenir d'elle ?,_ pensa Sandor Clegane avant de chasser la chevelure de feux de sa tête, _cela ne sert plus à rien maintenant… Avant je l'aurai enlevé, je l'aurai prise pour moi, nous aurions fuis… ensemble… pour moi…._

Puis il se rendit compte que rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de le faire. Oui, bien sûr, elle se débattrait au début, puis un jour elle comprendrait qu'elle ne pourrait s'échapper de ses griffes. Tout espoir la quitterait. Il y aurait bien quelques gardes et poursuivants à abattre aussi mais rien de préoccupant de ce côté-là.

Lord Stark arrêté et emprisonné, le petit oiseau aurait beaucoup de mal à survivre dans ce jeu des trônes, l'innocente et jolie Lady prisonnière des Lions de Castral Roc. Joffrey ne voudrait plus l'épouser, elle, la fille d'un traître à la Couronne.

Le Limier acheva un guerrier dont la panse recouvrait le sol dans un fouillis brunâtre.

Elle deviendrait une paria, une rejetée et ce ne sera que justice pour lui. Il rirait de son désespoir, il se moquerait de ses peurs et il lui ouvrirait les yeux et le cœur sur les dures réalités de ce monde. Petit à petit, elle perdrait sa pureté brisée l'enfant du Nord, brisé le petit oiseau effrayé par le Chien, brisée Sansa Stark et son jolie minois !

_Je deviens fou._


End file.
